Lagrimas de Demonio
by SoulMasterFox
Summary: que pasaria si la guerra en un solo planeta signifca la vida o muerte de todas las razas mortales del universo... un joven debera escojer a los mas grandes guerreros de las distintas dimensiones sino quiere que el fin de la era de los mortales llegue
1. Prologo

**Lagrimas de Demonio**

**Bueno este fic lo creo como un crossover pero los personajes de anime aparecerán en el capitulo dos o 3 recién no estoy seguro de cuales voy a poner, los únicos que se que van a estar son Naruto y Get Backers. Sin más que decir… **

**1.-Prologo:**

_No recuerdo ya por cuanto tiempo he vivido así… 60,70? Pero ya no importa no encuentro una manera de regresar, y aunque la encontrara tendría que destruirla._

Un joven de cabello castaño miraba como la ciudad de Arda era reconstruida por enésima vez. Esta vez aunque la batalla había terminado rápido él había llegado después de que comenzara el ataque por lo cual muchas partes de la cuidad estaban en muy mal estado, pero esta vez no hubo muertos solo unos pocos heridos de los cuales la mitad eran los que habían ido a luchar y los otros los pocos ciudadanos que revisaban que nadie estaba fuera del refugio.

_He vivido en este mundo por 6 años, pero contando lo el tiempo en que he viajado mundo por mundo deben 60 o mas supongo que si regreso ellas ya estarán muertas… ¡Demonios Claudia me hubiera gustado verte crecer!_

La espada que cargaba no era muy grande pero aun así llegaba casi al suelo colgada en su espalda, era una espada que a simple vista parecía común, a excepción de que entre el mango de esta y la hoja había una forma de calavera como adorno. Aunque la ropa no dejaba verlo, llevaba dos pistolas a la cintura. Aunque parecía no tener más de 18 años el joven tenía ese aire de las personas que han vivido mucho y han visto mucho.

_Parece que se acerca… bien supongo que verlo de nuevo luego de seis meses será reconfortante además es una de las pocas personas a las que puedo llamar familia, claro que sin lazos de sangre…_

Un hombre de cabello blanco se acercaba lentamente al chico, aunque su cara no denotara alguna expresión sus ojos mostraban cierto jubilo, después de todo medio año no es poco tiempo…

Sabes recuerdo aun la primera vez que defendimos juntos este lugar, te descontrolaste de una manera increíble… bueno era la primera vez que veías algo como esto ¿no?

Si supongo aunque no era la primera vez que lo veía más era la primera vez que lo sentí tan cerca de mí…

El horror de la guerra…

El joven de pelo castaño miro al cielo pensando lo que le acababan de decir… el horror de la guerra, si el horror aunque para el se había vuelto algo diario los recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente.

Sus manos llenas de sangre…

Los ojos azules mirándolo fijamente…

Las manos de una pequeña…

Su ira…

Su impotencia…

Sus ganas de acabar con el dolor…

Una gran explosión...

El hombre de pelo blanco lo miro fijamente, lo podía notar los recuerdos aun o atormentaban sin embargo ahora sabia como sobreponerse a ello. Como sabia que el no respondería decidió hablar de nuevo…

Supongo que debes tener varias noticias sobre lo que sucede no luego de 6 meses no me vas a decir que no hay nada nuevo

En realidad muy poco pero hay algo que me intriga…

¿Que estamos ganando?

Si… me parece raro, hace tres meses perecía que solo luchábamos por vivir un día mas y luego… comenzamos a ganar cada batalla, y aunque en un principio parecía que eran tácticas que no les funcionaban… había algo que nos hacia sentir que de n momento a otro todo podía salir mal…

Bueno creo que podemos hablar de eso luego, por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y porque regresaste?

Bien creo que se porque… porque estamos ganado… por cierto parece que han mejorado la calidad de los guardianes no supongo que contigo entrenándolos les va mucho mejor que con el anciano

Así que te diste cuenta

Claro ese estilo de pelea es el suyo

El hombre de cabello blanco volteo a mirar pensando en que después de todos esos año conociéndose y…

Veo que aun te empeñas en hablarme con el mismo respeto de cuando nos conocimos

Bueno hay costumbres que nunca se pierden… no es así Dante-sensei

Dante, el hijo del legendario demonio Sparda soltó una sonrisa antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la ciudad seguido por el muchacho….

Bien ya que nos encontramos de un tiempo te invito a un lugar, donde van la mayoría de chicas de la ciudad…

Usted no cambia no es así

Bueno tú tampoco lo has hecho… Octavio

El joven que respondía al nombre de Octavio se detuvo un momento y sonrió con algo de ironía antes continuar caminando…

Sabe era ya un buen tiempo que nadie me llama por mi nombre sin tener un poco de miedo o cólera

Otra cosa más en la que nos parecemos…

**Bueno este es el fin del prologo espero les haya gustado lo que estoy planteando por el momento gracias**


	2. Un plan de conquista

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo hablare un poco sobre cierto anime y sobre cierta temporada del mismo además que rebelare algo importante de la trama en este capitulo espero lo disfruten**

**2.- Un plan de conquista: **

Octavio caminaba por la ciudad aunque sin ir o mirar específicamente a algún lado, solo quería caminar a través de la ciudad ignorando la mirada de la gente que lo miraba con distintas reacciones, aunque muchas chicas de su edad lo miraban con mucha curiosidad pues algunas habían crecido con la historia de sus batallas, otras personas lo miraban con preocupación pues era un símbolo de que sucedía en el frente de guerra. Tal vez era su imaginación pero sentía que aunque desde ya seis años vivía allí era como si fuera un forastero… ¿Tanto podía cambiar una ciudad en seis meses?

Dante entro a la pequeña tienda pidió un par de gaseosas y salio hacia la casa de Octavio, pero en el camino se detuvo a pensar si debería escuchar lo que el le iba a contar de la guerra, no sabia porque pero sintió algo de miedo como si lo que fuera a escuchar fue lo suficientemente terrible como para hacer tambalear esta guerra…

Octavio: Hey, Dante-sensei si se queda allí me tomare su bebida.

Dante: ¿Ah?... no, no, solo pensaba en lo que tenias que decirme creo que lo que me vas a decir no son para nada buenas noticias.

Octavio: Pues si son buenas noticias, no lo son para nosotros.

Dante: Entremos

La casa de Octavio no era muy grande, pero si lo suficiente como para albergar al menos a dos personas cómodamente, se sentó en la mesa de la sala y en ese momento mientras Dante servia las gaseosas, Octavio saco un papel.

Dante: Eso es…

Octavo: Si, un mapa de la zona de guerra, con las zonas en conflicto, los lugares donde hay puestos de vigilancia y de avanzada, de las zonas en los que ellos han establecido puestos y campamentos y algunas de las zonas tácticas más importantes y a quienes pertenecen en este momento.

Dante: Interesante… ya veo conquistaron la ensenada de los dragones y todo Zion… ¿Qué? Como es que tienes el templo de las valkirias a tu favor, ellos lo habían intentado conquistar por dos meses, el la zona mas importante, desde allí controlas toda la zona.

Octavio: Si eso es lo raro… dejaron de atacar luego de que comenzamos a ganar, lo que me recuerda como empezamos a ganar…

Dante: Cuéntame.

Octavio: Hace poco menos de 3 meses decidimos que hariamos cuatro ataque simultáneos a los campamentos fronterizos, justo los que ves marcados de rojo…

Dante: Déjame adivinar Durotan fue el de la idea no

Octavio: Si bueno no lo culpo, lo orcos han estado muy agresivos desde que ellos lograron hacerlos salir de Zion, era la mayor nación orca, el baluarte de su poder y en 2 semanas de batalla se retiran por que no pueden contenerlos… bueno dejando de lado eso nuestra idea era asustarlos con un ataque que no esperaban diezmar un poco sus fuerzas de choque y listo, su hache se retrasaría lo que permitía la llegada de los refuerzos por parte de Magor…

Dante: No pensé que el fuera quien dirigiría a los elfos no es alguien con gusto para la guerra

Octavio: Si pero es buen líder sino todos los elfos seguirían huyendo dejando sus ciudades para evadir una guerra que aunque cruel ha llegado a ser necesaria, ellos ya han atacado en muchos sitios y aunque los contenemos no será para siempre solo su ayuda puede hacer algún cambio

Dante: Si su poder es bastante bueno y su contacto con la naturaleza es algo a nuestro favor que ellos no tienen

Octavio: Bueno como le decía comenzamos el ataque a las 11 de la noche por que sabíamos que habían raptado algunas mueres de las tribus cercanas al bosque de la valkirias, justo las que no quisieron refugiarse en el templo así que esperamos a que quisieran empezar su fiesta

Dante: Que raro de ti conociéndote te habrías lanzado contra ellos antes que las tocaran luego de aquella vez

Un recuerdo vino a su mente, corriendo por un edificio abriendo puertas, buscando algo con desesperación, cada vez parecía más asustado, en eso abrió una puerta, había sangre, restos de preservativos, una cama desarreglada y atada en ella el cuerpo violado y sin vida de una de sus compañeras…

Octavio: No me lo recuerdes quieres… solo que esperamos y atacamos igual yo…

Dante: Lo primero que hiciste fue mandar algunas valkirias a rescatar a las otras verdad

Octavio: Si no podía quedarme quieto así que vigile que todas salieran durante el combate y en eso vimos que muchos de ellos estaban desarmados y aun con sus habilidades éramos muchos, ganamos sin ningún problema y sin perder a ningún hombre, igual paso en los otros ataques eso nos desconcertó aunque nuestras tropas los celebraron mucho yo y Magor sabíamos que algo andaba mal pero no entendíamos que

Dante: No lo entiendo hace seis meses cuando la guerra llevaba solo cuatro meses esos puestos eran los que mas en jaque nos ponían y ahora esto

Octavio: Si luego vino lo extraño en los continuos choques que tuvimos las perdidas fueron mínimas además que muchos de sus puestos no tenían la cantidad que hace un mes fue entonces que le pedí a Harold que investigara debe llegar en cualquier momento

¿?: Antes de lo que crees

Un joven moreno, cabellos negro, un poco mas alto que el los miraba desde la puerta. Aunque su sonrisa era grande sus ojos aparentaban cierta preocupación. Lo primero que hizo fue dejar sus cosas junto a la puerta para luego darle la mano a Dante…

Harold: Un gusto verlo de nuevo Dante-sensei

Dante: Supongo que tienes noticias no creo que del todo buenas pero algo debes haber hallado para que vuelvas así de preocupado

Harold: Como de costumbre no podemos esconderle nada

Octavio: Y bien dime que tan malo es

Harold: Creo que será mejor que se sienten ante de oir esto

Dante: Bien dinos que pasa

Harold: Octavio recuerdas cuando fuimos a ver al kamisama de la dimensión de Son Goku

Octavio: Si lo recuerdo fuimos por que necesitábamos el agua sagrada para el ritual de purificación la vez que Sunrei enfermo por la maldición

Harold: Pues bien recuerdas lo que encontramos… las esferas del dragón

Octavio sintió un escalofrió al escuchar sobre las esferas, sabia de su impresionante poder, y que además eran la única fuente divina capaz de crear… no, no quería ni pensarlo…

Octavio: No me digas quieren ir por ellas, pero eso no es motivo para que dejen la guerra les bastaba abrir un portal eso tardaría unas semanas a lo mucho, no pueden como nosotros viajar instantáneamente de dimensión en dimensión

Harold: Ese no es el problema… Octavio, Dante-sensei las esferas de las estrellas oscuras fueron activadas al parecer ese tal Pilaf o como sea que se llame las activo y convirtió a Son Goku en un niño, el problema es que esas esferas no se reparten por el planeta sino a través de distintas dimensiones por lo que tenemos que buscarlas ya

Octavio: Con un demonio es por eso que hace tres meses hay menos de ellos en la guerra los están mandando dimensión por dimensión a buscar las esferas debemos hacer algo por que creo que cuando las obtengan podrán hacerlo

Dante: A que te refieres

Octavio: Bueno Dante-sensei sabes que ellos tiene una capacidad muy limitada para crear portales interdimesionales ¿no?

Dante: Pues si solo pueden pasar unos pocos de ellos y no de los mas fuertes

Harold: Si pues los kamisama de ese mundo tienen un poder especial, pueden abrir portales interdimensionales a voluntad y para la cantidad de gente que se desee, además cuando kamisama creo las esferas del dragón Shen Long recibe el mismo poder que su creador así que

Octavio: Si las obtienen tendrán el poder de abrir portales a voluntad y para todos sus ejércitos

Dante: Que piensan hacer entonces

Octavio: Iremos por Goku y luego a buscar las esferas así nos tarde una eternidad encontrarlas desperdigadas por el espacio, no pienso permitir que ellos las obtengan

Dante observo con cuidado a sus dos discípulos y asintió, después de todos ellos eran los maestros del arte de la guerra, los que habían azolado mundos enteros, los que habían acabado con razas enteras y se autoproclamaban la raza superior, ellos no podían obtenerlas, no permitirían que ellos ganaran la guerra que decidiría el destino de todo lo conocido, ellos: los grandes demonios…

**Este fue el segundo episodio en el siguiente me enfocare un poco en dragonball gt, claro cambiando un poco la historia para fines de mi fic y además haré la primera aparición o tal vez mención (depende si quieren saber léanlo XD) de Naruto ya que pienso usarlo como un anime crucial en mi fic **


	3. el hombre mas fuerte de su universo

**3.- El hombre más fuerte de "su" universo:**

Dende se paseaba por el templo intranquilo, pero no tanto como se veía Goku, aunque en esa forma de niño que tenía parecía más que estaba a punto de hacer un berrinche. Gohan y Vegeta eran los únicos que estaban con el en ese momento, esperando que Piccoro regresara. En ese momento Dende sintió una presencia conocida y decidió que era el momento de hablar.

Dende: Señor Goku será mejor que venga conmigo hay algo de lo que debemos hablar

Goku: Si claro

Aunque había estado muchas veces en el templo de Kamisama a Goku nunca había dejado de impresionarle el lugar, aunque por afuera no era algo tan grande por adentro uno podía perderse por meses ya que el lugar era unas cien veces mas grande por dentro. Había tantos lugares que no conocía que pensaba que moriría antes de recorrer todo el templo…

Dende: Señor Goku que sabe usted del viaje entre dimensiones

Goku: Solo un poco, lo que me contó Kaiosama, que las divinidades de este mundo pueden crear portales para viajar otros mundos idénticos al nuestro en su estructura básica por muy distintos en cuanto a seres, historia, y todo eso

Dende: Exacto, lo que le quiero decir es sobre las esferas de estrellas negras, le pedí que no fuera por el radar del dragón por que no nos será útil… las esferas… están perdidas por distintas dimensiones

Goku: Ya veo… fue mi error debí… entonces puede enviarme a las dimensiones donde están la esferas para recolectarlas

Dende: No, desgraciadamente aunque pueda abrir portales a otras dimensiones pero una vez en ellas no puedo crear un portal para que regrese

Goku: Entonces ¿que vamos hacer?

Dende: Creo que hay un par de personas que debes conocer son los únicos que nos pueden ayudar iba a llamarlos pero por lo visto ellos han venido por su cuenta

Aunque a Goku le aliviaba tener gente que le ayude, en una misión como esa pensó en que tal vez fueran algunas divinidades, y por lo tanto bastante débiles como para no servir mas que como transporte… llegaron a una habitación, y cuando entraron se le hizo raro ver una ventana pues la mayoría carecía de ellas… había dos muchachos allí, al verlos se dio cuenta que no eran lo que esperaba el primero era un chico de lentes, con ojos claros y cabello castaño llevaba una espada algo rara en su espalda y llevaba el símbolo DH (a Goku le pareció conocida la forma en que estaba escrita) en la parte superior izquierda del polo justo donde queda el corazón, a su lado un moreno, de cabello negro y ojos de igual color, con un gran martillo en la espalda y el mismo símbolo en el pecho lo miraban con un poco de interés y algo de gracia…

¿?: Es un honor conocerlo Goku-san, su fuerza es bastante conocida en el mundo divino

Goku: Vienen de allí supongo (observándolos con cuidado)

¿?: En realidad no solo vamos allá en busca de noticias y de consejo, somos de una dimensión diferente, vera venimos por que nuestro interés esta en obtener las esferas del dragón

Goku: Espero me digan para que

¿?: Supongo que luego de su viaje al otro mundo con Kaiosama debe saber del planeta Terra, bueno en realidad es la Tierra como las tantas que hay (parecía entusiasmado de dar una explicación) pero los elfos, una de las razas de ese planeta lo llamaron así por que esa es su forma de decirlo en su lengua, luego cuando su lengua se hizo la lengua común de nuestro mundo e incluso luego de que llego al desuso se sigue llamando al planeta Terra

¿?: Lo sucedido (dijo el joven de lentes mirando al otro con algo de fastidio luego de que no respondiera a la pregunta de Goku) deberíamos explicarlo luego de presentarnos no crees

¿?: Ah si ¿Dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Harold, Harold Abad y el renegon acá mi lado es...

¿?: Mi nombre es Octavio Bazán (Interrumpiéndolo con un poco de molestia por el comentario) y venimos a reclutarlo

A Goku le sorprendió ese comentario ese comentario, no solo por que fuera algo inesperado sino que la forma en que la dijo, como si se refiriera a un chico que acabe de saber que son las artes marciales o que acaba de terminar el primer entrenamiento, no es que le interesara pero el se había ganado por derecho el nombre del hombre mas fuerte del universo… y un par de adolescentes lo trataban así.

Harold: Puedo sentir algo de recelo en lo que el idiota acá dijo (Harold miro a Octavio como diciéndole "te pasaste") pero en cierto modo creo que es la palabra correcta venimos a que nos acompañe a buscar las esferas de estrellas negras, se que usted es extremadamente fuerte pero las personas que también buscan las esferas… ah que dije algo malo

Octavio: ¿Dende? (Octavio lo miro interrogándole)

Al momento de decir que alguien mas buscaba las esferas Goku los miro con sorpresa, algo que al parecer los forasteros no esperaban…

Dende: Lo siento es que estaba tan preocupado por todo y tan impresionado que no sabia como decírselo, vera Señor Goku cuando este universo se creo los grandes poderes decidieron que en uno de los universos el guía del planeta que seria la tierra tendrían la fuerza para poder abrir portales a través de los cuales se puede viajar a través de las diferentes dimensiones debido a ello cuando kamisama, que tenia ese poder debido a que lo recibió de su antecesor, creo las esperas del dragón el gran dragón recibió las mismas habilidades que kamisama

Octavio: Debido a eso las esferas del dragón son algo muy especial ya que cualquiera puede pedir el deseo de abrir un portal a cualquier dimensión que desee, es por eso que necesitamos que nos ayude a encontrar las esferas porque los que las quieren desean abrir un portal para conquistar cada mundo, no se a que mundo exactamente quieran ir pero no podemos darnos el lujo de esperar para saberlo.

Goku: Y exactamente quienes son los que la buscan

Dende: Los… demonios señor Goku, no del tipo que ha visto en este mundo, sino los grandes demonios los seres oscuros que se crearon junto los grandes poderes, pues como sabe la creación de algo exige la creación automática de su contrario, así como los grandes poderes existen para crear y ayudar, los grandes demonios existen para destruir y para conquistar

Harold: En el mundo del que vinimos, hace mas de 3000 años sucedió la primera guerra de los guardines y de los demonios, los guardianes eran seres que fueron llamados de cada mundo o mejor dicho de cada planeta tierra e incluso otros, cada uno era el mas fuerte de su dimensión o alguien con habilidades extraordinarias, mientras que la primera legión de demonios los primeros en nacer decidieron conquistar nuestro planeta como muestra de su poder y como el primer paso para conquistar dimensión por dimensión

Goku: Un momento (Goku se sorprendía a cada paso de su relato) como es posible de que los demonios nacieran hace 3000 años no fueron creados al mismo tiempo que los universos en conjunto, digo fueron creados al mismo tiempo que los grandes poderes no

Octavio: Si pero cuando se crearon eran, tal como lo siguen siendo, entidades sin forma, energía pura Señor Goku en cambio la energía que eran los grandes demonios decidieron dejar su forma y convertirse una mas de las tantas razas que existen en todos los universos.

Harold: Es por ello que hemos decididito reclutar a la persona mas fuerte de ciertas dimensiones mientras buscamos las esferas para así poder detener a los demonios y parar la guerra de nuestro mundo, por que si nuestro mundo cae solo es el primero y entonces no creo que se les pueda detener

Goku: Un momento dijeron el hombre mas fuerte de cada universo como es eso

Harold: Goku-san usted puede ser el hombre mas fuerte del universo pero lo es de su universo, hay seres tan fuertes o mas entre los distintos universos además son tantos que no sabemos si algún día los conoceremos todos, podríamos encontrarnos con seres mas fuertes mas débiles y nunca podríamos decidir quien es el mas fuerte de universo en si.

Octavio: Por eso queremos que venga con nosotros, que nos apoye en la guerra como representante de su mundo

Goku se puso a pensar, seres mas fuertes que el, ayudar en una guerra donde seria uno mas de los tantos que lucharían contra la fuerza que en estos instantes espera comenzar la conquista de todo, aunque todo se le vino encima muy rápido, sintió como una especie de emoción lo embargaba, la misma emoción cuando esperaba por enfrentarse a Cell, a Freezer, y a tantos otros, entonces hablo…

Goku: Quiero ir… con ustedes, no importa donde, pero no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de saber donde más puedo llevar mi poder hasta encontrar mi límite

Octavio: Goku-san (Octavio le mostró una sonrisa, que le hizo notar que dentro de el había alguien que también sabia ser alegre y al parecer algo impaciente) debería saberlo ya, no existen limites, por algo el universo es infinito

----------------------------------------------- O --------------------------------------------------

Goku salio con los demás, ante la mirada curiosa y algo asombrada de Gohan y la mirada desdeñosa de Vegeta, además que Piccoro ya se encontraba allí, al ver a Harold solo sonrió y se acerco a el lentamente…

Piccoro: Es bueno verte de nuevo aunque no se si puedas reconocerme así

Harold: Puedo hacerlo Kamisama veo que al final te fusionaste con Piccoro, bueno supongo que era inevitable así que ese es Gohan y el otro me parece que es Vegeta ¿uhm? tienen un poder aceptable por lo que veo

Octavio: Harold ya estas revisando si hay alguien con quien pelear tu no cambias no es así jajá jajá

Harold: Bueno Octavio si no fueras desesperado al momento de pelear al menos para mi no seria aburrido viajar contigo

Octavio: ¬¬ si casi siempre tu empiezas las pelas

Harold: No cambies el tema, aunque siempre en las discusiones las acabo yo

Octavio: Ya, ya, además no tenemos tiempo para perder debemos

Vegeta Un momento me parece que dijiste que pelear con nosotros es una perdida de tiempo, ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? Ja no tientes a tu suerte

Octavio: Con que... eres Vegeta no (Octavio lo miro como analizando su poder) tu poder es promedio nada del otro mundo creo que la única persona que es de ayuda aquí es Goku-san

Vegeta: ¡Eres un…!

Vegeta no lo soporto mas, ese había sido el colmo, no solo ese mocoso de allí lo subestimaba sino que le mostraba mas deferencia a Goku que a el, con una gran velocidad pero…

Octavio Ataque secreto, ¡formación de los cinco cazadores!

Vegeta: Pero que demonios…

En solo una fracción de segundo Octavio se había dividido en 4 personas iguales pero a la vez diferentes, el que seguía al frente de Vegeta y tres que lo habían rodeado, pero había algo raro, el que estaba aun en el sitio donde el quiso atacar tenia el pelo verde, los ojos como un fuego verde y su aura del mismo color, de los que lo rodeaban uno era de color rojo, azul y marrón cada uno tenia la mano fija hacia Vegeta y se sentía un gran poder en ellos por lo menos el mismo que Vegeta en eso cada uno fue hablando

Octavio: Numero uno, viento (era el verde)

Octavio: Numero dos, fuego (dijo el rojo)

Octavio: Numero tres, agua (el azul)

Octavio: Numero cuatro, tierra (esta vez el marrón)

Octavio: Numero cinco, sombra

Vegeta: ¡¿Qué?!

De la sombra de Vegeta salio un quinto Octavio, de color negro, que lo enredo con sus brazos y lo inmovilizó, justo en ese momento cada uno junto energía en su mano (el ultimo en su frente)…

Octavio: ¡Juicio de los cazadores!

Gohan: ¡Vegeta! (Gohan se lanzo a por el)

Harold: Ni se te ocurra. Ataque secreto, ¡espíritus del bosque!

Justo cuando cinco rayos de energía golpeaban a Vegeta, cuatro animales atacaron a Gohan el cual no pudo reaccionar, había un oso que lo agarro por la espalda, un águila que lo cogio de los hombros, un topo que salio del suelo y lo cogio por las piernas y en frente de el un lobo examinándolo para ver cualquier movimiento.

En ese momento Vegeta caía al suelo quiso levantarse a pelear pero ya no podía el golpe lo había recibido de lleno y parecía que el Octavio de la sombra le había hecho algo que lo había inmovilizado, mientras Harold tenia una mano levantada hacia el cielo y en ella una esfera de energía de color marrón, verde y agua que se combinaban en el centro donde había un gran árbol. Goku no lo creía, o no lo quería creer los habían vencido en unos segundo, pero parecía que Dende y Piccoro no se asombraban ni un poco.

Octavio: Me parece que les dijimos que no tenemos tiempo que perder, Goku-san debemos irnos

Goku: Ah… (Goku no salía del asombro) ah si pero como vamos a usar el radar del dragón supongo que reaccionara en el mundo al que vayamos, pero como saber a que mundo ir son infinitos

Harold: No hay problema (Harold hizo desaparecer la esfera al mismo tiempo que lo hacían los animales, liberando así a Gohan) sentiremos a que mundo han ido los demonios y allí buscaremos parece que ellos saben a que mundo han caído cada esfera

Gohan: Demonios que pasa papa

Goku: Gohan quédate aquí que Dende te lo explicara todo necesito que juntes a los demás

Gohan: Pero

Goku: Solo hazlo, bien a donde vamos primero

Harold: Al Japón antiguo de uno de las Tierra mas cercanas, a una aldea llamada Konoha…


	4. el demonio de la aldea oculta

**Bueno este es el cuarto capitulo por el titulo pueden notar que ahora m centrare en Naruto, pues es uno de los animes que tenia de seguro que iba a usar n este fanfic bueno alli les va**

**Ah por cierto ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenecen excepto lo que yo invente**

**4.- El demonio de la aldea oculta:**

Cuando vio el espeso bosque que lo rodeaba uno como ningún otro había visto, Goku realmente sintió que estaba en un lugar muy distinto a la Tierra como la conocía, mientras caminaba su mente trataba de asimilar lo que había pasado hacia unas horas cuando cruzo el portal interdimesional…

_Goku: No lo entiendo aunque han pasado unas 4 hora luego de que salimos del portal me siento igual como cuando salí de el_

-----------------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------------

_Cuando Octavio y Harold soltaron a Vegeta y Gozan, se acercaron a Goku y escribieron una especie de sello en el piso, tenia la forma de dos esperas entrelazadas dentro de una especie de de ovalo con picos en los extremos y en una de las esferas que estaban entrelazadas había un símbolo que parecía una hoja en eso encima del sello apareció una puerta circular flotando y en el centro el mismo símbolo con forma de hoja, de la nada la puerta se abrió e inmediatamente succiono a Goku, Octavio y Harold._

_Cuando entraron al portal Goku se sintió como si hubiera entrado a un túnel lleno de agua, pero al principio eso no fue lo que le sorprendió, sino que mientras avanzaban a su alrededor se veían imágenes diversas de lugares que nunca había visto y seres que nunca había visto además…_

Cuando Goku quería preguntarle algo que lo había visto en su paso por el portal llegaron a una aldea rodeada por un gran muro y una puerta con el mismo símbolo que el sello y la puerta: una hoja.

Goku: Estamos en…

Octavio: Si estamos en Konoha la mas poderosa de las aldeas ninjas de este mundo, supongo que debe saber que son los ninjas no Goku-san

Goku: Si bueno en parte son personas con habilidades de espionaje y trucos para ello no

Harold: Si y no, los ninjas son también guerreros con diversas habilidades muy fascinantes y cuyas técnicas se entrenan durante toda su vida, y su poder, aunque no creo que pueda compararse en gran medida con el suyo es bastante bueno

Goku: Y aquí hay una de las esferas

Octavio: Puedo sentir que hay una presencia que despide energía divina como la de Kamisama, luego la buscaremos primero hay algo que debemos hacer

Harold: Si tenemos que conseguir al segundo recluta para nuestra misión, el único ninja que posee la fuerza como para hacerle frente a usted y a los demonios Goku-san

Goku: Y quien es ese ninja

Harold: Un demonio

A Goku le sorprendió la respuesta de Harold, acaso no esperaban luchar contra los demonios entonces por que buscaban a un demonio…

Octavio: Bueno no un demonio en si (Octavio miro a otro lado como si fuera un asunto que le concerniera a fondo) es un ninja dentro del cual esta sellado un demonio, hace unos 15 o 16 años un demonio zorro de nueve colas ataco esta aldea, un de los Hokage o mejor dicho el cuarto Hokage o líder de la aldea lo sello dentro de un bebe recién nacido, es ase chico al que buscamos

Goku: Ya veo pero como lo encontraremos dices que eso fue hace casi 16 años ese chico debe haber cambiado mucho

Harold: Sabemos quien es además con el alboroto que causa lo encontraremos fácil

¿?: Saludos nombre y razón de visita a la aldea oculta de Konoha

Mientras hablaban uno de los guardias se había acercado, a preguntar quienes eran y Octavio rápidamente capto porque: aunque Goku se veía como un niño el y Harold no se veían muy pacíficos que digamos con las armas en su espalda, una espada y un martillo respectivamente, Harold como estaba mas cerca decidió hablar con el guardia

Harold: Solo somos forasteros de paso este niño es Son Goku (¬¬ a quien le dices niño mocoso, respeta a tus mayores) mi nombre es…

Octavio: Yo soy Ichiro y el tonto a mi lado se llama Suyoshi solo estamos de paso por aquí pero nos gustaría entrevistarnos con la actual Hokage, si es que Tsunade-sama no esta ocupada

Guardia: No creo que tenga tiempo para forasteros pero veré que puedo hacer (se notaba a leguas que no les tenia confianza pero los llevaría porque notaba algo raro en los dos adolescentes y también en el niño y tenia la esperanza que la Hokage se diera cuenta)

G/H/O: Gracias

------------------------------------------------- O ------------------------------------------------------

Shizune: Eh Tsunade-sama tiene que firmar estos papeles, son urgentes y necesito su aprobación ya

Tsunade: ¡Agh! Porque demonios acepte este trabajo, pss ya se me acabo el sake

Shizune: Mejor para usted esta en horas de trabajo y no debería tomar, creo que será mejor que comience a firmar estos por que además tiene que…

Naruto: ¡Tsunade-obachan! Donde estas sal necesito hablar contigo

Tsunade: ¡Naruto! ¡Maldito mocoso deja de llamarme así si te cojo no vas a vivir para contarla!

Sakura: ¡Kuso! ¡Naruto! Ya tan temprano estas molestando si nos dan una misión pésima será tu culpa

Naruto: Demo Sakura-chan no quiero una misión quiero que me ayude a encontrar a Ero-sennin para que me ayude a entrenar Kakashi-sensei aun no vuelve de su misión y el capitán Yamato aun sigue en el hospital

Sai: Eso es tu culpa Naruto-kun la ultima ves tu hiciste que el capitán Yamato quedara en cama

Naruto: ¡Cállate Sai!

El equipo de Kakashi esperaba su misión del día en la oficina de Tsunade como de costumbre, pero por alguna razón Naruto se sentía inquieto, mas aun de lo que normalmente esta, no sabia por que pero el y el Kyubi sentían una presencia que los llamaba que lo buscaba y era para el Kyubi al menos una presencia que conocía pero no recordaba a quien pertenecía. Cuando Tsunade por fin iba a hablar sobre la misión tocaron la puerta…

Tsunade:_ ¿Ahora que? _Pase

Guardia: Tsunade-sama tenemos un pequeño problema hay unos forasteros que quieren verla no sabemos de quien se trata y no parecen pertenecer a aldea alguna por que no llevan bandanas consigo

Tsunade: ¡Y para eso me interrumpes! ¡Solo regístralos y has que…

Guardia: Me temo que es un poco mas difícil vera despiden mas chakra del que podría generar un jounin normal y son solo unos adolescentes, además de que están armados con armas algo raras y…

Tsunade: ¡Basta! Hazlos pasar quieres y déjennos a solas, Naruto, Sakura, Sai esperen a que los vuelva a llamar

Guardia: ¡Si!

El guardia salido seguido por Naruto y cia. Mientras que tres personas que estaban afuera entraron antes de que el guardia mismo les dijera que podían pasar, por lo visto habían escuchado lo que paso adentro.

Cuando Octavio paso al lado de Naruto, este sintió como una punzada en el estomago como si se cruzaran con alguien de su pasado, pero…

---------------------------------------------O---------------------------------------------

Tsunade miro con atención al grupo que entro en su oficina, ya que (aunque no lo demostrara) era un grupo bastante inquietante, el primero que entro era un chico de gafas que llevaba una especie de katana rara (Tsunade no conoce las espadas y menos una tan rara como la "Rebelión" del Devil May Cry), el otro un chico moreno bastante sonriente con un martillo bastante grande (casi de su tamaño por lo que se sorprendió que lo llevara con tal desenvoltura) y por ultimo un niño de no mas de 10 años con una ropa tan rara como la de los otros dos y un peinado muy alborotado para su gusto (y eso que se la pasa con Naruto) se dio cuenta que los dos muchachos llevaban unas letras raras (la DH que mencione en el capitulo anterior) y el otro la escritura de Kaiosama en el pecho lo que era mas raro por tener el símbolo de una deidad como si fuera algo de ella, luego de observarlos les hizo la seña para que se acercaran…

Tsunade: Supongo que decir bienvenidos a la aldea oculta de Konoha no es algo que esperen en este momento no es así me gustaría primero que se presenten… y que luego respondieran unas preguntas

Octavio: Mi nombre es Octavio (el chico de gafas hizo una pequeña referencia) venimos de algo lejos

Harold: Mas de lo que se imagina (el chico moreno hablo esta vez) bueno mi turno mi nombre es Harold un placer

Goku: Soy Son Goku y me muero de hambre no tiene algo que comer

Harold: Comimos hace media hora ¬¬

Goku: Si pero apenas y fue un poco eso no llena mi estomago

Harold: Te tiraste solo una barbacoa te parece poco

Tsunade: Ejem, me parece que tienen que responder mis preguntas si mal no recuerdo, y lo primero es ¿cual es su interés de venir a la aldea? _Algo aquí me da mala espina lo que dijo el guardia era cierto generan mas energía que cualquier jounin incluso que un anbu, además se nota que no sacan a flote su energía a totalidad _

Octavio: Me parece (Octavio parecía mucho mas serio a cada silaba) que el chico rubio que paso es Naruto Uzumaki no es así

Tsunade: Como sabe eso lo conoce (Tsunade no quería mas gente interesando por el muchacho ya tenia bastante con akatsuki)

Octavio: No pero me gustaría hablar con el portador del Kyubi si no es mucho pedir me parece que necesito llevarlo conmigo

Tsunade se levanto de golpe de su asiento mientras miraba con algo de miedo, sorpresa y sobretodo confusión, como demonios sabían de Kyubi y además pensaban llevarse a Naruto

Octavio: Por favor tranquilícese no pensamos hacerle nada al muchacho solo necesitamos su ayuda y tal vez la de usted también, así que dígale a los cinco de atrás que guarden sus armas además ni daño nos pueden hacer

Harold: Vaya Octavio que delicado, Tsunade-sama (Harold parecía querer arreglar la situación antes de que pasara algo de lo que todos se arrepintieran) me parece que necesitamos hablar sobretodo de la esfera que tiene allá en la esquina

Goku: Es una de las esferas del dragón (Goku se acerco sin importarle que los anbu y la hokage estaban apunto de atacarlo) es la de cinco estrellas

Tsunade: ¿Saben que es esa cosa? (Tsunade pareció calmarse cuando Goku se puso a analizar la esfera del dragón sin intención aparente) Me gustaría que me hablen de ella

Octavio: Primero me gustaría mostrarle algo (Octavio comenzó a rebuscar en su ropa y en el pequeño bolso que tenia) si aquí esta, supongo que sabe que es esto no

Tsunade: Eso es…

Octavio había sacado una especie de collar muy parecido al que ella le había dado a Naruto, solo que este no era verde, sino amarillo y algo un poco más grande, ella sabía muy bien que era pero no se imaginaba de donde lo habría sacado.

Tsunade: Ese es el collar del cuarto hokage

Octavio: Exacto cada uno de los hokage de la aldea tenia un collar o lo obtenía al momento de convertirse en hokage si no me equivoco cada uno con el elemento a fin del hokage de turno, como este es del cuarto simboliza al trueno

Tsunade: Si como… como conseguiste eso, es decir me entere que el cuarto no lo tenia cuando examinaron su cuerpo ni siquiera en su casa solo desapareció

Octavio: El cuarto me lo dio… el día que el Kyubi fue sellado en Naruto

Tsunade: De que hablas, eso paso hace casi 16 años ya no podías tener mas de 3 años como rayos puedes haber estado allí

Octavio: Tsunade-sama tenemos mucho de que hablar

--------------------------------------------------O------------------------------------------

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha sin cuidado, pensando en que era lo que sintió cuando vio al chico de gafas, sabia que se le hacia conocido pero no tenia recuerdo alguno de el, por lo que pensó era su imaginación…

_Kyubi: No es tu imaginación mocoso, yo también siento como si me fuera conocido, pero la energía que emanaba_

_Naruto: Lo se no era chakra era algo distinto muy distinto y extremadamente grande, una energía como nunca sentí_

_Kyubi: Si pero en parte sentí como si fuera una energía como la mía…_

_Naruto: Quieres decir una energía de demonio_

_Kyubi: No exactamente de demonio pero una energía diferente a un humano, por cierto mocoso tu "amorcito" esta aquí_

_Naruto: ¡Cállate estupido zorro!_

Hinata: ¡Naruto-kun! Por fin te encuentro

Naruto: Hola Hinata, ¿Qué pasa? _Demonio tranquilízate no dejes que los nervios te controlen_

Hinata: ¿Eh… bueno… yo quería… saber si me… podrías… _que le digo, no se que inventar_... acompañar al campo de entrenamiento? Si… eso

Naruto: Ah… eh… si claro por que no _¡¡Ah se me hizo!!_ Mientras espero que Tsunade-obachan me llame

Sakura: ¡Eh Naruto! Que paso por que te fuiste así (Sakura llego un poco apresurada) tenemos que esperar a que nos den la misión

_Hinata: Demonios Sakura me arruinas el momento_ Hola Sakura

Sakura: ¡Ah! Hola Hinata… un momento que hacen los dos solos… ¡Aja! ¡Es una cita!

Naruto: ¡No es eso yo… ella… ah…!

Hinata: No, no y...yo solo… bueno… eh quería que…

Sakura:: Bueno dejémonos de eso ¿Naruto que paso apenas viste a los visitantes y te fuiste muy extraño?

Naruto: Ah bueno… no se pero se me hacían bastante raros y m parecieron conocidos al menos uno de ellos _no puedo decirlo de mi conversación con Kyubi_

Hinata: ¿Qué visitantes? Ah se refieren a los tres chicos que llegaron hoy si no son gente común de, no parecían ninjas pero tampoco parecían unos cualquiera

Naruto: ¿Como sabes de ellos Hinata?

Hinata: Ah lo que pasa es que estuve por la puerta principal para despedir a unos familiares del clan Hyuga que vinieron con información para el clan y luego de que se fueron vi pasar a los tres, fue raro porque luego de hablar con el guardia inmediatamente se fueron en dirección a la oficina de la hokage

Sakura: Por cierto no llevaban ninguna bandana no siquiera algo que los identificara con alguna aldea y tenían un símbolo raro en el pecho

Naruto: Y el niño tenia una insignia que decía Kaiosama

Hinata: Bueno no se lo de Kaiosama pero los otros dos tenían una DH como símbolo (Naruto y Sakura voltearon a verla muy extrañados) lo se por que cuando era pequeña mi padre me enseño un poco de cultura occidental esa es su forma de poner las letras DH no usan kanjis sino otro tipo de escritura

De la nada apareció un anbu, Naruto reconoció la mascara era uno de los que estaban bajo directas de Tsunade por lo cual no era un cualquiera, además solo podía significar una cosa la quinta requería su presecencia

Anbu: Supongo que sabes por que vengo, acompáñame

Naruto: Eh acompáñame, solo yo

Anbu: Así es Tsunade-sama quiere hablar específicamente contigo

Sakura: Pero nosotras también queremos ir además soy su compañera de equipo

Anbu; No hay lugar a discusión, vamonos

Naruto: Lo siento Sakura-chan, Hinata, ok vamos

-----------------------------------------------O---------------------------------------------

Cuando Naruto entro a la oficina de Tsunade se dio cuenta que algo raro pasaba, ya que los tres visitantes parecían haberse vuelto de forasteros comunes a invitados de honor por la forma en que Tsunade los miraba, aunque se podía notar todavía un cierto recelo contra esos tres

Tsunade: Naruto necesito presentarte a nuestros… invitados _por así decirlo_

¿Eh? Y quien rayos son

Octavio: Mi nombre es Octavio y vengo ha hablar contigo de algo muy importante, podrías mostrarme el sello en tu estomago

Naruto: Como sabes del…

Tsunade: Naruto solo hazlo

_Naruto: No entiendo que rayos pasa aquí pero será mejor que haga lo que me piden_ Ok obachan pero no entiendo de que se trata

Octavio: Tsunade-sama podría decirle a los tipos que están escondidos que se retire por un momento

Tsunade: Todos fuera

Sakura: ¡Naruto!

Tsunade: ¿Sakura que demonios haces aquí?

Cuando Tsunade termino de dar la orden Sakura entro de manera atropellada a la oficina seguida de una pálida (mas de lo normal) Hinata al parecer había oído la conversación que había tenido Octavio con Naruto. Goku miro con cierto interés a las jóvenes que acababan de entrar y Harold solo se limito a sonreír.

Sakura:_ Tsunade-sama debe estar bromeando, como puede hablar del sello tan tranquilamente con esos tres _Tsunade-sama no entiendo son unos recién llegados podían estar en contacto con akatsuki por que los deja así con Naruto

Octavio: Bien supongo que si ambas saben del sello pueden escuchar

Tsunade: ¡Claro que no! ¡Esto solo nos incumbe a Naruto y mi ellas no tienen nada que hacer aquí!

Hinata: Pero Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: ¡Nada de peros Hinata!

Octavio: Tsunade-sama calmese si le digo que se quedan es por que no me parece que sea algo muy apropiado que escuchen por la puerta, así como no me parece apropiado que Kakashi este espiando por la ventana

Con los gritos y la "emoción" nadie se dio cuenta que Kakashi había llegado y esperaba fuera de la oficina, para dar el informe y escucho la conversación que todos tenían, y sin esperar nada entro y para su sorpresa lo primero que hizo fue saludar a Octavio

Octavio: Vaya hace un tiempo que no te veía

Kakashi: Casi 16 años, supongo que viniste a ver a Naruto, no has cambiado nada veo que lo que dijiste era cierto

Octavio: Vine a verlo si y hablar con, bueno eso

Tsunade: ¿Se conocen?

Kakashi: Si como ya le dije Tsunade-sama los conozco de cuando vivía con Yondaime

Naruto: ¿Qué, tu conociste al cuarto? Pero debes ser apenas un par de años mayor que yo como puedes…

Octavio: Bien ya que todos estamos aquí supongo que podemos comenzar ha hablar

Tsuande: De acuerdo pero sigo estando en desacuerdo sobre esto

Mientras los demás se ponían en grupo Octavio se apoyo en la puerta, como esperando de que nadie espiara o escuchara algo

Octavio: Primero que nada supongo que quieres una mejor presentación de nosotros, mi nombre como ya dije es Octavio, ellos son Harold y Goku (cada uno de los chicos saludo apenas oyeron su nombre), lo segundo es que al menos para mi no es la primera vez que estoy en Konoha, viví 6 meses en compañía del cuarto hokage o mejor dicho todo el tiempo que ostento su titulo de hokage hasta el día que murió sellándote al Kyubi

Naruto: Tu… estuviste allí… con el cuarto (A Naruto le emociono tener a alguien que conocía a su héroe, a la persona que fue su ejemplo a seguir) en el momento en que sellaron al Kyubi

Octavio: Si y participe mas de lo que te imaginas… es por eso que lo primero que debo hacer ahora es disculparme contigo

Naruto: ¿Conmigo porque? Apenas te conozco

Octavio: Porque la persona que causo que el Kyubi estuviera dentro de ti, que vivieras ese tipo de vida durante 16 años…soy yo


	5. el secreto del sello

**Aquí esta el quinto capitulo, creo que voy a pasarme algunos capítulos mas en Naruto porque se me han ocurrido algunas ideas, bueno allí le vas**

**Ah y como es costumbre ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenecen excepto lo que he inventado**

**5.- El secreto del sello:**

Al momento de terminar de hablar sobre Naruto, Octavio se dio cuenta que Kakashi dejo de mirarlo a los ojos como si sintiera un gran dolor. Sakura y Hinata no podían dejar de mirar a Naruto y la expresión confusa que tenia, mientras que Tsunade parecía partirse de la cólera a cada palabra

Naruto: Tu de que hablas, si fue el cuarto el que me sello el Kyubi adentro porque rayos te echas la culpa

Octavio: Porque yo le enseñe la técnica de sellado al cuarto, la técnica con la cual derroto al zorro de las nueve colas

Naruto: Tu… pero… aunque tu enseñaras como es que… puedes usar la técnica de obachan para verte mas joven

Octavio: No, esta es mi edad… desde hace mas de 60 años

Sakura: ¿Qué? Pero eso no es posible ni que pudieras vivir para… siempre (la mirada de Octavio hizo que Sakura entendiera que eso mismo quería decir) pero como

Octavio: Primero quisiera que de una vez me mostraras el sello de tu estomago Naruto

Naruto: De acuerdo (Naruto se saco la polera que llevaba y el polo manga cero que tenia debajo) y ahora

Octavio: Solo relájate (Octavio se acerco a el y puso su mano en el estomago de Naruto) ¡Invocación Espiritual!

Naruto: ¡¿Que haces?!

En un momento Octavio había golpeado el sello de Naruto con su mano la cual brillaba de manera intensa, cuando el brillo se apago Naruto se sintió como si parte de su chakra hubiera salido de el pero cuando miro hacia abajo vio que su sombra no tenia la forma de su cuerpo sino que parecía una cabeza de zorro. Cuando volteo a ver a Octavio vio que había retrocedido dos pasos y miraba algo sobre su cabeza, además Hinata y Sakura se habían alejado de el.

En eso la vio… la cabeza del Kyubi flotando encima de el pero no parecía corpórea sino como si fuera solo una imagen, entonces el zorro abrió la boca

Kyubi: ¿Qué quieres de mi mocoso? Luego de 16 años no creo que vengas a cazarme de nuevo

Octavio: Calmate no ha venido a eso, además ya estas bien encerrado cortesía de Yondaime

Kyubi: Si vienes ha hablar conmigo debe ser de ese asunto no

Octavio: Si… Naruto sabes de donde vienen los demonios o como llegaron a este mundo

Naruto: Pues no nunca me lo he preguntado y esta cosa no es muy comunicativa que digamos

Octavio: Si lo se solo es una bola de pelo que le gusta ladrar mucho

Kyubi: Pero aun puedo morder sabes que en este estado puedo poseer al muchacho

Octavio: Pero no lo harás por que sino puedo romper la conexión y nunca mas podrás salir ni aunque Naruto este en peligro y si el muere… tu también

Kyubi: Quieres ir al punto ya

Octavio: Naruto (aunque les había dejado estar allí los demás se sentían excluidos de lo que pasaba) los demonios son seres sobre naturales que vienen de mundos distintos, de diferentes dimensiones mejor dicho

Sakura: ¿Diferentes dimensiones? Eso quiere decir que este no es el único planeta con vida

Harold: Así es Sakura, además en cada dimensión existe una versión diferente del planeta Tierra, con sus diferentes guerreros, historia, tal vez no me crean y Tsunade aquí presente no quiere hacerlo pero nosotros tres venimos de… otra de esas dimensiones

Tsunade: ¡Tonterías! (Tsunade parecía cada vez mas molesta) como demonios existen otros mundos

Kyubi: Debería escucharlo humana porque lo que el mocoso dice es cierto yo vengo de un mundo diferente, del mundo de donde vienen esos dos para ser preciso

Octavio: Así es cuando yo vine a Konoha venia siguiendo al Kyubi, supongo que te preguntaras que es la DH que llevamos Harold y yo en el pecho, son las iniciales del grupo que formamos nosotros dos… las iniciales de Devil Hunters o mejor dicho los cazadores de demonios

Naruto: Ustedes cazan demonios… ¿vinieron por mi para cazarme?

Harold: No, claro que no (Harold pareció sorprendido de la pregunta de Naruto) tenemos otra misión mas importante

Octavio: Kyubi quiero que me digas si has sentido que los demonios están en este mundo y quiero que me lo digas ya

Kyubi: Veo que te preocupa mucho que consigan la esfera

Goku: ¿Tu sabes que es la esfera? (A Goku le sorprendió que el zorro supiera de las esferas del dragón)

Kyubi: Por supuesto en el planeta Terra son algo que los demonios siempre han buscado obtener

Harold: Solo responde a la pregunta están aquí o no

Kyubi: Si están no lo se, al menos no están cerca, supongo que me he acostumbrado al chakra tanto que me es mas difícil sentir energía demoníaca a larga distancia

Octavio: Bien entonces creo que debería contarles lo que pasa

Durante unas seis horas Octavio y Harold les hablaron de la guerra en el planeta Terra, del conflicto que llevaba una historia desde hacia 3000 años, de los planes de los demonios de su vida como caza demonios, de los distintos mundos que existían. Luego Goku les hablo de las esferas de su grandioso poder, del poder que los demonios deseaban obtener y lo que se avecinaba para todos. Luego Octavio (y el Kyubi) contó como conoció al cuarto Hokage, de cómo había llegado a Konoha, de cómo había conocido a los padres de Naruto antes de que ambos murieran de una extraña enfermedad, de su lucha con el Kyubi, de cómo llegaron a sellarlo en Naruto…

Naruto: Si ustedes iban a sellarlo ¿porque en mi?

Octavio: Tus padre querían que tu fueras un gran ninja algún día, que lograras demostrar cuan grande era tu destino, después de todo esa enorme cantidad de chakra que posees viene de tu línea de sangre, cuando el Kyubi iba ser sellado el cuarto y yo nos dimos cuenta que si lo sellábamos en el mismo cuarto como el quería su cuerpo moribundo no lo soportaría y el Kyubi se escaparía y no tendríamos otra oportunidad para sellarlo además estabas cansados de la pelea y antes de que yo le dijera que lo sellara en mi lo hizo en tu cuerpo… antes de morir el me dijo que tu eras ya el héroe que tus padres deseaban ver, y me dio el collar para que tu lo tuvieras cuando llegaras a ser todo un ninja… cuando murió y tu estuviste totalmente sellado me sentí culpable por lo que había pasado después de todo mi técnica de sellado no fue lo suficiente para poder sellar de manera correcta al Kyubi, por mi culpa uno de los pocos amigos que he tenido en mi vida murió, y el hijo de los otros dos estaba marcado de por vida… es por eso que te pedí disculpas cuando comenzamos ha hablar

Naruto: No… no es tu culpa… después de todo… mi vida… llena de sufrimiento y vacía como ha sido me enseño a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para llegar a ser el que soy… ¡El próximo Hokage de la aldea!

Octavio: (Octavio le sonrió antes de volver ha hablar) Como dicen con el fuego se templo el acero ¿no es así?

Tsunade: Si esta esfera tiene tanto poder (Tsunade estaba calmada ya y aunque preocupada había entendido la situación de los tres viajeros por lo que se había decidido a ayudar) entonces por que no la destruyen

Harold: Eso es imposible, además si lo hiciéramos la energía en la esfera saldría expulsada como una explosión y no sabemos cuanto daño podría hacer

Hinata: ¿Pero (Hinata había estado muy preocupada cuando habían hablado de la misión porque Octavio había dicho antes de que buscaba la ayuda de Naruto) como entra Naruto en esto?

Octavio: Sabemos que los demonios están mandando de poco a poco a guerreros para buscar las esferas y solos no podríamos encontrar las esferas por eso queremos pedirte que vengas con nosotros Naruto

Sakura: ¡¿Qué?! (los ninjas de Konoha excepto Tsunade se quedaron en shock, llevarse a Naruto en una misión de la que tal vez nunca podría volver) pero eso algo ilógico el apenas es un genin no podemos (Sakura quería buscar argumentos pero estaba tan sorprendida que no podía pensar bien, mientras Hinata no decía nada pero las ganas de salir corriendo de allí la estaban matando)

Naruto: Quiero ir con ustedes (Todos voltearon a ver a Naruto) se que puedo ser útil, y saber que pasa algo como esto y tener que quedarme aquí me haría sentir como un inútil… ¡quiero demostrar de lo que puedo ser capas! ¡Si puedo con esto quiere decir que estoy más que listo para ser el próximo Hokage!

Tsunade: No estoy de acuerdo con eso (Naruto miro a Tsunade con bastante cólera lo que sorprendió un poco a la quinta) además de que te sirve probar que puedes llegar a ser Hokage si te mueres

Harold: Me parece que todavía tienes tiempo de decidir

Naruto: ¿Qué no piensan llevarse la esfera ahora?

Octavio: Eso quisiéramos pero abrir un portal de un mundo a otro es algo muy cansado y ya hicimos dos viajes en menos de dos días necesito por lo menos tres días para recuperar a fuerza suficiente para abrir otro así que mientras creo que tienes tiempo de convencer a Tsunade

Tsunade: Ya veremos bueno por el momento creo que puedo darles alojamiento… ¡Shizune!

Shizune: Si aquí estoy Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: Lleva a estos tres a una de las casas para invitados diplomáticos y que les den algo de comer ¡ahora!

Naruto: Voy con ustedes necesito hablar contigo

Apenas los cinco salieron Kakashi se retiro y Sakura y Hinata fueron a seguirlos, dejando sola a la quinta para poder meditar sobre todo este asunto. Apenas salieron del edificio la gente que antes los había mirado con curiosidad ahora los miraba con desprecio, debido a que ahora estaban acompañados de Naruto el cual hablaba animadamente sobre la vida de Konoha en la actualidad y respondiendo las preguntas ocasionales de Goku y Harold que les emocionaba ver un lugar nuevo, Octavio por su cuenta miraba o trataba de localizar algunos lugares que conocía y de vez en cuando contando anécdotas de algunos hechos ocurridos en el periodo del cuarto. Cuando Hinata y Sakura los alcanzaron estaban comprando ramen instantáneo en una tienda cercana a la casa que Shizune les mostraba, además de que Naruto se la pasaba todo el tiempo hablando con Octavio sobre sus padres, como los conoció, que clase de personas fueron. A cada cosa que les contaba del mes que convivió con ellos y sobretodo porque Naruto se sentía feliz de saber que sus padres no lo abandonaron sino que estuvieron con el hasta el fin y que desearon lo mejor para el. Cuando entraron a la casa decidieron que instalarse no seria ningún problema no solo porque cada uno llevaba un bolso con un poco de ropa sino por que además solo pasarían a lo mucho 3 días allí.

Harold: Bien supongo que podríamos almorzar algo ¿no? Me muero de hambre

Octavio: Si claro, Shizune-san podría decirnos donde hay un lugar cercano para comer

Shizune: De eso no se preocupen pedimos que les trajeran comida, supongo que la dejaron en la cocina iré a ver

S/H/G: ¡Vamos contigo! (Sakura, Hinata y Goku se levantaron)

Harold: Eso no tu no vas (Harold detuvo a Goku rápidamente) si vas terminaremos sin comida, Shizune podría ser bastante porque este enano come como soldado en guerra

Goku: ¡cállate y respeta a tus mayores!

Hinata: ¿Mayores? (a los ninjas de Konoha les había sorprendido que en todo momento a Goku lo trataran como un adulto y con el respeto de alguien de edad)

Goku: Si bueno… como decirlo… es culpa de las esferas… verán cuando las 7 esferas se juntan y se invoca al dios dragón el concede un deseo cuando Pilaf pensó en robarlas e invoco al dragón de manera indirecta le pidió que me volviera un niño en realidad ya soy adulto, tengo hijos y una nieta ¿Quieren ver una foto que tengo?

Goku saco una foto con la imagen de toda la gente que conocía de la tierra (algo así como cuando termina el segundo opening del dragón ball z) mostrando a sus hijos, a su nieta y "presentándolos".

Sakura: Así que las esferas de verdad pueden hacer cosas como esas

Goku: Eso no es nada luego de que morí hace varios años me revivieron usando las esferas del dragón, su poder es increíble

Naruto: Entonces no podría usarlas para… bueno revivir a mis padres… digo como una posibilidad

Goku: Me temo que no, las esferas necesitan el cuerpo de la persona para revivirla, y luego del tiempo que ha pasado no creo que se pueda revivirlos

Shizune: ¡La comida esta lista!

Goku: ¡Sí! ¡A comer!

Harold: Demonios se va a acabar todo (Octavio y Harold salieron a perseguir a Goku el cual salio con su gran velocidad hacia la cocina)

--------------------------------------------------O-------------------------------------------------------

Ya había anochecido y Sakura y Hinata habían ido a sus respectivos hogares luego de que Octavio y Naruto las acompañaran. El padre de Hinata salio personalmente a recibirla porque no había sabido de ella en todo el día, pero cuando vio con quien llegaba se asusto un poco, no por Naruto sino por Octavio, para el había sido como ver un fantasma, algo que Hinata y Naruto notaron enseguida, sobretodo ella por que su padre no entro hasta que Octavio hubo doblado la esquina

Octavio había decidido hablar con Naruto sobre sus habilidades ninjas y saber cuanto había avanzado, por lo cual decidió llevarlo al campo de entrenamiento donde el y el Yondaime solían entrenar juntos. Cuando llegaron Octavio decidió contarle algo sobre el sello del Kyubi antes de ver sus habilidades.

Octavio: Supongo que debes haber usado el poder del Kyubi varias veces ¿no?

Naruto: Si, en varias ocasiones eso ha sido lo que me ha salvado

Octavio: Pues bien ¿sabes por que puedes usar el poder del Kyubi de esa forma?

Naruto: ¿a que te refieres?

Octavio: El sello tiene un secreto, es diferente a cualquier otro sello, veras los otros sellos o al menos, los sellos comunes causan que el poder que se sella quede bloqueado totalmente, en cambio tu puedes usar el poder del Kyubi aunque con algo de problema no

Naruto. Si pero… porque yo puedo usarlo

Octavio: Veras el sello que tu tienes es parcial, sella la forma y espíritu del Kyubi, pero deja libre su poder al menos en parte, dentro del contenedor, en este caso tu, por eso quiero enseñarte a usar ese poder

Naruto: Pero ya puedo usarlo, digo puedo controlarme hasta las 3 colas

Octavio: Exacto HASTA las tres colas, si vas a venir con nosotros en estos tres días te daremos un entrenamiento intenso para que puedas usar supongo hasta cinco colas, si llegas a venir con nosotros creo que llegaras a controlar las 9, además tratare de que los demás me ayuden a reforzar tus habilidades y mejorar tus puntos débiles

Naruto: Pues creo que debo mejorar primero mi velocidad y mi combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Octavio: Muy bien entonces pelearas conmigo pero sin jutsus solo cuerpo a cuerpo yo tampoco usare ningún tipo ataque que no sea a puño limpio

Naruto: ¡De acuerdo!

Octavio decidió sorprender a Naruto y se lanzo al ataque primero, dándole un fuerte golpe al estomago que saco a Naruto unos metros hacia atrás, pero este logro reaccionar e intento varios tipos de ataques contra Octavio, pero para su desgracia el los esquivaba con bastante facilidad además sus ataques daban en el blanco gran parte de las veces por lo que luego de unos 20 minutos Naruto ya no podía continuar, por lo que se detuvieron

Octavio: No esta mal pero puede mejorarse mucho, tienes que pensar antes de actuar creo que no te diste cuenta de mi estrategia

Naruto: Cual solo te defendías y atacabas de vez en cuando

Octavio: Exacto Naruto, piensalo bien mientras tu te desgastabas yo esperaba a que descuidaras un punto y atacaba allí, me parece bien que ataques con fuerza e ímpetu pero de nada sirve querer dar varios golpes a tu oponente si con unos pocos el consigue derribarte o vencerte recuerda: ¡usa tu cabeza!

Naruto: De acuerdo pero aun así mis ataques no son tan variados, mi taijutsu es de nivel medio.

Octavio: Si lo se, me parece que Goku es el mejor para enseñarte eso, muy bien vamos debes regresar a tu casa y descansar, mañana acá a las 8 de la mañana

Naruto: ¡Bien! La ultima vez Kakashi-sensei me llamo a entrenar fue a las 6

Octavio: Si pero son casi las 2 así que tendrás solo un par de horas para dormir Naruto

Naruto: ¡noooo! Demonios eres un abusivo

Octavio: Solo vete y mas te vale estar a la hora aquí


	6. Entrenando con un saiyajin

**Bueno este es el capitulo seis lo hice un poco mas corto por la falta de tiempo así que no esperen mucho de información o de algo importante para la trama, el final muestra un poco de lo que va a ser el próximo capitulo bueno allí les va disfrútenlo**

**Así ninguno de los personajes de este crossover me pertenece excepto los que yo invente**

**6.- Entrenando con un saiyajin.-**

Habían desayunado con tranquilidad ese día, y luego los tres llegaron al campo de entrenamiento. Como Naruto no había llegado aun, Octavio decido hablar con ellos sobre lo que había podido ver de la habilidad de Naruto, para luego pedirle a Goku que entrenara al chico en lo que era combate cuerpo a cuerpo y velocidad, en eso estaban cuando Naruto llego. Estaba bastante emocionado y llego con varios pergaminos y dos porta kunias en vez del que normalmente llevaba

Octavio: Bien, justo a tiempo, será mejor que dejes todo lo que trajiste no te va a servir en el entrenamiento

Naruto: ¿Ah? ¿Por qué?

Octavio: Con la emoción ya se te olvido (Octavio sonrió realmente le recordaba al cuarto y a su padre) vamos a ver tu velocidad hoy Goku se encargara de ello pero primero habla con el de sus técnicas y sus habilidades necesitamos arreglar el campo para tu entrenamiento.

Goku: De acuerdo Naruto lo básico que debes es canalizar tu energía de manera que logras hacer que tus piernas…

Mientras hablaban Harold saco una pequeña estatua con la forma de un cuadrado con un círculo en el centro como una puerta, mientras Octavio hizo un cuadrado bastante grande casi del tamaño del campo de entrenamiento. Naruto estaba tan ocupado hablando con Goku sobre las habilidades de este último que no se dio cuenta de lo que paso hasta que una luz comenzó a brillar. Cuando se dieron cuenta en el centro exacto del cuadrado estaba la pequeña estatua que cada vez se hacia mas grande mientras que Harold tenia las manos en el suelo y descargaba una gran energía en el. Naruto quiso preguntarle a Goku pero este estaba tan sorprendido como el así que se acerco a Octavio que estaba cerca de ellos.

Goku: ¿Que es lo que hace? Esa cosa ya casi tiene el tamaño de una casa y todavía sigue creciendo

Octavio: Es una habitación especial como la que tiene Kamisama para entrenar

Goku: Ah ya entiendo entonces en esa habitación pasa un año en un día no

Octavio: En realidad no es diferente en el tiempo veras por cada hora pasan seis horas así que podemos entrenar con mas tiempo allí

Naruto: ¡Genial! Realmente me van a entrenar allí, entonces entremos

Octavio: Si pero primero quisiera que se preparen por que será un entrenamiento doble veras para que tu velocidad mejore dentro la gravedad es el triple de lo normal, dependiendo como avances será como aumentare la gravedad, de acuerdo empecemos.

Goku/Naruto: ¡Si!

Cuando entraron Naruto vio que la habitación estaba casi vacía excepto por tres refrigeradores algunas maquinas de ejercicios y una piscina por lo demás estaba tan vacía y era tan blanca que parecía una habitación sin fin. Apenas había entrado Naruto sintió un poco de presión y comenzó a caminar muy lentamente, mientras que los demás entraron de manera normal. Apenas entraron Goku le dio una ropa especial como la que el llevaba cuando entreno por primera vez con Kamisama…

Naruto: ¡Auch! ¡Que demonios es esto! (Naruto estaba en el suelo) no me puedo levantar

Goku: Si bueno ese es tu primer entrenamiento, es mas de fuerza física así que lo primero es acostumbrarte, te ayudare a levantarte (con dificultad Naruto quedo de pie pero el solo estar así le era difícil) cuando termines de acostumbrarte avísame

Naruto: ¡Demonios! Es muy difícil… ¿Ah? ¡Ya se! ¡el Kyubi!

Octavio: No, debes acostumbrarte sin necesidad de usar el poder del zorro de nueve colas, así que ni lo intentes porque sino duplicare el peso y entonces el poder del Kyubi no te servirá de nada

Naruto: Y por que no uso las multicopias de sombra para acortar el tiempo, así lo hice cuando entrene con Kakashi-sensei

Octavio: Porque aunque aprendas el doble tu resistencia física disminuye por el numero de copias, ese tipo de entrenamiento solo sirve para aprender jutsus o aprender mejor el control de chakra y todo lo que tiene que ver con el

Harold: Hey Octavio ayúdame con esto

Octavio: Ya voy, bueno recuerda las reglas nada de multicopias de sombra o usar al Kyubi

Debido a que pensaban quedarse 12 horas de afueras, eso quería decir que pasaban 72 horas dentro de la habitación reentrenamiento. Luego de que adentro pasaran 8 horas Naruto ya podía al menos moverse como normalmente lo hacia así que decidieron dejarlo descansar una hora. Mientras comieron y Goku le explico los distintos tipos de ejercicios que harían para mejorar su velocidad de reacción.

Goku: Bien ahora lo que haremos será correr a cierta velocidad alrededor tuyo, mientras usaras una kunai para esquivar lo que te lancemos, solo será pequeñas piedras (Naruto se asusto un poco) así que intenta esquivar los ataques o repelerlos con la kunai.

Naruto: Espero que no se pasen de la raya ¬¬

Octavio: Te dije que no seria indulgente no así que prepárate

Para Naruto el ejercicio no pudo ser peor, durante los primeros 45 minutos apenas y repelía la mitad de las piedras que le lanzaban. Tuvo que pasar una hora mas para que Naruto lograra esquivar la mayoría de ellas con ocasionales errores pero en conjunto lo hacia muy bien. Lo continuaron durante otra ronda mas pero esta ves Naruto solo podía saltar dentro de un circulo mediano y moverse dentro de el para esquivar sin usar su kunai. Gracias al entrenamiento anterior solo tardo media hora en entender bien el ejercicio y luego ya podía hacerlo casi a perfección. Luego de un descanso de media hora, Harold fue quien lo entreno en la habilidad de sentir la energía de su rival como lo hacia Goku, no de manera que podía sentir la cantidad de chakra que tenia su oponente (como todo shinobi podía hacer) sino para saber donde estaba y cuan lejos, y aunque fue duro y no entendía bien luego de 6 horas ya podía sentirlo sin problema aunque no tenia la habilidad como Goku de saber quien era por su energía.

Octavio: Bien ya hemos gastado 18 horas y un poco mas del primer día adentro ahora viene mi turno

Naruto: Eh Octavio que tipo de entrenamiento me vas a dar

Octavio: Como te dije a poder expulsar el poder del Kyubi con control, has la quinta cola supongo, no tengo mucho tiempo. Lo primero será que puedas sentir el sello sin dificultad, trata de concentrarte y sacar la energía del Kyubi

Naruto: De acuerdo (Naruto comenzó a concentrar su chakra y luego de unos minutos ya tenia dos colas afuera y estaba totalmente bajo control) listo ¿ahora que?

Octavio: Me lo temía para llegar a sacar la primera cola del zorro te toma casi cinco minutos si lo haces sin estar en peligro o te descontrolas, para ir sacando otra cola ya son solo 2 pero es mucho si peleas con un demonio este no te dará tiempo ni oportunidad de sacar el poder del Kyubi bien quiero que ahora desactives el poder que sacaste (Naruto lo hizo rápidamente lo que para Octavio era al menos una muestra de que al menos tenia un buen control del poder demoníaco luego de sacarlo) ahora relájate y solo concéntrate en el chakra del Kyubi no uses tu chakra para liberar el sello intentémoslo.

Naruto entreno el control del poder del Kyubi durante tres horas, luego de la cual redujo en un minuto el tiempo que tardaba el liberar el sello, además que entreno para tener un buen control de la tercera cola lo que fue algo difícil porque la cercanía a su limite hacia que por momentos cuando Naruto se frustraba Octavio y Harold tuvieran que controlarlo. Luego de eso comieron y decidieron dormir un poco había pasado casi el primer día dentro de la habitación y aun tenían mucho que hacer.

-------------------------------------------------O--------------------------------------------------------

Sakura se había reunido con Hinata en la mañana, para ir al despacho de la Hokage, pero primero tuvieron que reunirse con Kakashi el cual como era ya su costumbre se demoro un buen rato. Cuando llegaron al despacho de la quinta se encontraron con todos lo equipos su sus respectivos sensei al parecer había una reunión importante en la cual Naruto brillaba por su ausencia. La reunión para su sorpresa fue sobre la llegada, de Octavio y los otros toda la conversación giro en torno a ello, aunque conversación teniendo en cuenta de que en todo momento hablo la hokage y solo en momentos donde había cosas que olvidaba. Cuando termino nadie hablo, simplemente lo que decía la hokage era imposible, aunque todos dudaron al ver el collar del cuarto y las explicaciones de Sakura y Hinata.

Decidieron buscar a Naruto pero cuando llegaron al lugar de entrenamiento donde Hinata escucho que entrenarían solo encontraron la habitación que Harold había creado. Hinata y Neji sintieron a Naruto y a los demás dentro, y como no podían abrir la puerta decidieron esperar.

Luego de media hora de afuera de la habitación especial salieron todos de la habitación, con la ropa bastante maltrecha (sobretodo Naruto) aunque no se veían cansados. Algo que les pareció curioso es que Naruto no salio con su ropa de costumbre sino que llevaba el traje rojo que usaba Goku con la insignia de Kaiosama. Naruto se veía ansioso el entrenamiento había terminado… y era hora de ver cuanto habían logrado.

Naruto: Vaya no pensaba que me vendría a buscar todo el mundo

Harold: Si es un recibimiento algo inesperado, por cierto creo que deberíamos arreglarnos un poco, estamos con la ropa a jirones

Octavio: Harold eso es tu culpa, tu y Goku se la toman muy en serio al pelear solo es entrenamiento.

Goku: A mi no me digas nada el fue el que se puso serio a mitad de la pelea

Kakashi: Hey Octavio que rayos es este lugar (Kakashi parecía querer entrar a la habitación de entrenamiento)

Octavio: No entres la habitación se esta cerrando y si estas adentro ya no puedes volver a salir, y si te estas preguntando que es bueno creo que ya lo viste hace tiempo lo recuerdas, pero esa vez los que salimos de ella éramos yo y Yondaime

Kakashi: Entonces es… ¿la habitación del tiempo?

Hinata: ¿Qué es eso?

Harold: Veras Hinata es una habitación especial donde el tiempo pasa mas lento que fuera de ella para ustedes debimos estar unas 12 horas dentro pero para nosotros pasaron 3 días

Tsunade: ¿Me lo pudieron haber dicho no? Pensé que ya se habían llevado a Naruto (Tsunade no sabia si estar molesta o divertida, luego de que había pasado un día desde que los tres llegaron había podido acostumbrarse a ello)

Naruto: Obachan fue increíble el entrenamiento quiero que llegue mañana para continuarlo

Harold: Por cierto Tsunade-sama trajo la esfera

Tsunade: Si allí la tiene Sakura

Sakura: No se preocupen use un hengen para poder esconderla aquí cerca

Octavio: Bueno creo que deberíamos ir a descansar… ¿Y por que me miran así, que tengo algo en la cara o que?

Los ninjas de Konoha a excepción de Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura y Hinata miraban con mucha desconfianza a Octavio, aunque este los miraba como si nada pasara, además Naruto lo miraba con bastante aprecio mientras que Harold y Goku seguían hablando sobre su combate de practica. Neji se acerco un poco, la forma en que su chakra corría por su cuerpo no era normal además que la cantidad no era normal, era demasiado, la única persona que había visto con tanto chakra fue a Naruto cuando se descontrolo y saco las cuatro colas del zorro en una misión que tuvieron y se encontraron con un ex miembro de akatsuki que formo un grupo por su cuenta. Neji sentía que no era un ninja, era algo más… y quería darse cuenta de ello.

Neji: Hey, ustedes estuvieron entrenando a Naruto… no te vez como un cualquiera

Octavio: ¿Quieres que te enseñe algo a ti también?

Neji: No creo que puedas… no me parece que estés a mi altura

Octavio. ¿Y es por eso que me analizas con tanto detalle?

Neji: Tal vez te analizaría mejor si nos enfrentáramos

Lee: No te lleves toda la diversión tu solo yo también quiero probarme

Harold: Bien cejon creo que tu pelaras conmigo (Harold se acerco bastante contento) esto se estaba poniendo un poco aburrido

Todos se alejaron un poco del campo de entrenamiento ahora vació, ya que Harold volvió a convertir la habitación en una estatua, para luego prepararse… los cuatro estaban decididos a llevar esto al máximo… querían verlo quien es mejor, los caza demonios o los ninjas de Konoha.


	7. enfrentamiento! 2 ninjas vs 2 cazadores

**Me tarde un poco con este capitulo pero he estado en exámenes y no he podido avanzar mucho por lo que recién lo pongo por cierto al final de esta capitulo comienza una pelea mas pero eso ya se los dejo para que lo lean**

**Por cierto ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen excepto Octavio y Harold y algunos que iré inventando más adelante.**

**7.- ¡Enfrentamiento! 2 ninjas vs. 2 cazadores:**

Aunque solo querían medir la habilidad de Octavio y Harold, Neji y Lee parecían dispuestos a pelear mas que enserio, pues por lo visto habían notado algo extraño en sus contendientes y no querían ser tomados por sorpresa. Pero lo que no esperaban es que Octavio, que parecía ser un poco más calmado, fuera el que se lanzara primero al ataquepor lo que no le dio tiempo a Neji de reaccionar asestándole una patada al estomago. Aunque este se recupero a tiempo Octavio seguía atacandopor lo que no le daba tiempo de usar el juuken además que sus ataques parecían estar medidos justo para bloquear el uso de su estilo y aunque su byakugan estaba activo no era muy útil contra el, ya que cuando pudo asestar unos cuantos golpes solo parecía afectarlo físicamente y no a su chakra. Cuando había comenzado a equilibrarse la cantidad de golpes que uno daba al otro Octavio se detuvo por un momento y saco su espada.

Mientras la pelea de Harold parecía ir en contra de el, ya que Lee no dejaba de atacar, desgraciadamente era solo eso, parecía ir ganando la batalla pero Harold se defendía, pero en realidad solo esperaba que Lee dejara algún lugar descubierto, entonces golpeaba y valía tanto como los golpes que Lee le daba. Incluso parecía que Harold no sentía realmente una molestia por los golpes de Lee. En eso estaban cuando Harold saco su martillo.

No creo que con eso me puedas atacar, se ve bastante pesado

Tal vez parezca el arma menos efectiva contra alguien de tu velocidad pero creeme se como usar esto contra alguien como tu

Sabes creo que me alegra enfrentarme con alguien que tiene una flama tan ardiente como tu

Si lo que digas _este tipo es medio raro pero me cae bien_ (Harold solo desapareció y luego apareció detrás de Lee para atacar con un fuerte golpe de martillo que este apenas pudo esquivar) nada mal

Veo que no bromeas, esa cosa es enorme pero aun así no te vi venir tan rápido

Claro pero aun no has visto nada ¡explosión!

Justo en ese momento Harold golpeo el piso con su martillo y una pequeña explosión salio de la nada, y casi impacta en Lee. Parecía que Harold aun tenía unos trucos bajo la manga.

Mientras a Neji no le iba muy bien en su pelea pues la espada de Octavio, ya que por alguna razón la espada de Octavio cortaba su chakra en el momento en que usaba el Kaiten, lo que detenía la técnica y causaba un gran dolor en Neji. Parecía que su estilo de pelea no era efectivo contra el y que el ya sabia que era lo que iba ha hacer.

Sabes tu Kaiten no esta mal, pero déjame presentarte propio tornado

¿Qué diablos? (Octavio había comenzado a girar haciendo que el viento a su alrededor girara de tal modo que lo dejaba fuera del rango de visión de Neji incluso con el Byakugan) si piensas esconderte no te servirá

Crees que me escondo entonces por que no vienes (Neji se lanzo al ataque pero…)

¡Ahhh! ¿Qué diablos pasa?

Aunque había atacado con precisión tratando de entrar al tornado por diversos puntos visibles que había momentáneamente en el tornado de Octavio cuando ataco salio repelido y con un corte en el pecho.

Los ninjas de Konoha que en un principio no dejaban de alentarlo (excepto Naruto y Kakashi) ahora estaban muy callados por la forma en que Neji perdía poco a poco la batalla.

Naruto-kun ¿sabes que paso? Había un espacio libre y aun así Neji-niisan salio despedido

Es por que el tornado de Octavio es parecido al Kaiten (Naruto parecía estar recordando algo al hablar) cuando gira el aire a su alrededor también lo hace con gran intensidad dejando casi fuera de vista a Octavio pero mientras dentro al momento de girar va dando golpes al asar y al aire con su espada de tal modo que cuando se le acercan golpea con su espada al agresor es bastante útil y doloroso para el que lo recibe

Veo que tienes un buen recuerdo de eso no

Bueno Goku-sensei es que me dejo casi inconsciente

Eso fue por que tu recibiste muchos mas golpes y deja de llamarme así es vergonzoso

Pero usted me entreno o no

Hmp déjalo así

Mientras Neji había comenzado a llevarle el curso a los ataques de la espada de Octavio aunque la manera en que cortaba el viento y la energía que emanaba la misma espada, así que espero para confirma algo. Justo cuando Octavio hizo un golpe en vertical tuvo su oportunidad…

¿Que diablos? (Neji había golpeado la espada con su juuken y parecía como si se lo hubiera dado a una persona por la forma en que el chakra quedo visible) le das tu chakra a tu espada para tus ataques ¿eres de naturaleza viento?

No, mi espada por si misma lo hace, genera energía que me ayuda a cortar todo con mayor facilidad, esta es la espada Rebelión y me va a ayudar a darte una paliza

No pienso ponértela fácil

El problema es que es fácil… sobretodo si peleas tan mal como Hiashi Hyuga

¿Qué dijiste?

Vaya lo había olvidado (Kakashi que había hablado por primera vez desde que la lucha empezó) ese combate de hace 16 con Hiashi

Lucho con mi papa, y que paso

Aunque duro una hora Octavio lo venció aunque el combate fue reñido hasta el final

¿Tu venciste a Hiashi-sama?

Bueno no fue tan fácil como pensé, pero el tonto sabía luchar más o menos, bueno ¿listo para morder el polvo?

Te haré tragar todo lo que dijiste

Menos charla y mas acción quieres

Neji decidió atacar con más fuerza y de otra forma, una que era diferente al estilo que Hiashi le enseño. Mientras Harold y Lee continuaban su pelea aunque a un ritmo mas parejo, ya que ambos parecían estar disfrutando el enfrentamiento frontal a uno a media distancia, sobretodo cuando Lee saco un par de chacos con lo cual pudo emparejar la situación luego de que Harold tomara la delantera usando su martillo. El problema comenzó para Harold cuando Lee dejo sus pesas corporales ya que ahora tenía su misma velocidad y el ataque con el martillo no era tan efectivo. Fue en ese momento en que decidió usarlo…

Bueno nunca pensé que iba a usar esta habilidad pero supongo que no me queda opción… ¡Estilo cazador de hielo!

¿Pero que diablos?

Harold de repente había cambiado, de una manera extraña, su cabello su aura sus ropas incluso parte de su piel tenia un color celeste claro como un cristal además que el mismo despedía un aire frió a su alrededor, además que su martillo se torno de un color blanco, mas blanco que la nieve.

¿Qué le paso a ese chico?, su cuerpo esta totalmente cambiado

Es la una de sus habilidades convertirse en un ser con control total sobre un elemento de la naturaleza, en este caso el hielo, en este modo puede crear todo tipos de ataque de hielo

Si la primera vez que lo vi fue genial, además que en ese modo es increíblemente mas fuerte

Naruto ¿tu peleaste con el?

Si pero no sirvió de nada, pensé que siendo de hielo los ataques de cuerpo a cuerpo serian mas efectivos pero ni el rasengan le hizo un rasguño a su cuerpo

Entonces Lee no… tiene oportunidad

No lo se si el solo puede usar ataques a cuerpo a cuerpo no podrá ganar

Tal vez mis ataques no funcionen contigo ahora que eres así pero… si saco la llama de juventud que hay en mi todo cambia

Y mientras Lee abría las puertas de chakra, Neji había logrado su objetivo… golpear los 64 puntos del cuerpo de Octavio que estaba inmóvil frente a él. Ambos se encontraban callados Neji seguro de su victoria totalmente serio como era su costumbre esperaba que su contrincante hiciera su primer movimiento. Mientras Octavio miraba a Neji sin miedo incluso algo divertido y viendo que este no hacia ningún movimiento se lanzo al ataque. Pero los cuatro golpes que Octavio lanzo Neji los esquivo fácilmente…

Veo que te ha hecho daño mi ataque… sin tu chakra no puedes moverte bien ninguno de tus golpes dio en el blanco, aunque es predecible con mi byakugan ríndete

¿De veras no te fijas en tu entorno? Eres idiota o que mira al suelo

¿Qué es eso? (Entre los cuatro puntos donde Octavio había golpeado había una gran línea formando un cuadrado y en el centro estaba Neji)

Es un campo especial hecho por este servidor del cual no puedes salir… Jaque Mate

Así pues veamos si no puedo salir ¡Kaiten!... no funciono

Exacto y ahora que estas atrapado comienza la verdadera diversión… ¡imitación de Roca! (Dentro del campo apareció una estatua con la forma de Neji)

No es posible golpee todos tus puntos como rayos generas chakra

Mírame con tu byakugan (Neji lo miro atentamente)

No… no estas… generando chakra

Si me derrotas te diré lo que pasa, aunque será mejor que empieces a luchar (Cuando termino de hablar la estatua de roca comenzó a atacar con el juuken de Neji muy rápidamente)

_Demonios me imita a la perfección pero tengo ventaja si leo su chakra podré esquivarlo sin problemas _ Tu técnica es buena pero ninguna copia es tan buena como el original

Si por eso tengo esto… Ataque secreto ¡formación de los cinco cazadores! (Octavio repitió la técnica con que venció a Vegeta, en eso momento cuatro de los Octavio se pusieron en cada esquina mientras que el Octavio de viento estaba unos metros encima del campo donde Neji peleaba con su copia)

¿Qué clase de bushin son esos?

Octavio-san puede dividirse en cinco copias nada mas es poco pero son increíblemente fuertes… ¡quiero que me lo enseñe de una vez!

¿Pero Naruto esas copias son muy diferentes de si?

Eso es por que las copias en las que se divide tienen un poder especial dependiendo del color que tienen controlan un elemento

Si el rojo fuego, el verde viento, el azul agua, el marrón es de tierra, y el negro de sombras entienden

Naruto creo que esa explicación estuvo de mas

¡Aaaah! Porque siempre me tratas como un mocoso Goku-sensei

Porque para mi eres un mocoso

¡Barrera de hielo!

¡Demonios! (Lee cayo encima de Naruto despedido por la fuerza del ataque de Harold)

Bien creo que gane, no fue tan fácil como creí pero

Oye no crees que te excediste un poco, mira el golpe que tiene en la cabeza

Au le va a dejar marca… jeje lo siento

Bien solo queda que Octavio-san le gane Neji de una buena vez

Neji luchaba todo lo que podía contra su copia de roca pero le era difícil ya que tenia buena resistencia y como no emanaba chakra en grandes cantidades el juuken le era casi inútil por lo que tuvo que usar el taijutsu común de la academia, lo cual no lo favorecía ya que nunca lo practico mucho además el juuken que utilizaba su copia era tan fuerte cono el taijutsu de Lee. Luego decidió arriesgarse, y lanzar un kunai con un pergamino explosivo a la copia y luego salto… craso error, en su desesperación Neji había olvidado a la formación que Octavio había realizado por lo cual una gran ráfaga de viento lo golpeo de lleno mandándolo contra el suelo en cuestión de segundos… Se había terminado.

Ha sido una buena pelea (Octavio había vuelto a su forma original de uno solo y le tendía la mano a Neji) repitámoslo algún día

Para la próxima podré vencerte

Para la próxima mi estimado Hyuga podrás mantener la pelea mas tiempo

Tsk…

Octavio ayuda a Neji a llegar hasta donde se encontraban todos bastante chocados con el resultado, aunque Naruto, Kakashi y Goku no se inmutaron los demás no dejaban de pensar en la pelea… los dos cazadores no estaban cansados, o al menos no lo demostraban, y no parecían haber usado todo su repertorio. Además mientras Sakura e Ino revisaban a sus camaradas veían que aunque no estaban heridos de gravedad, no estaban en condiciones para luchar.

Harold se sentó un momento junto a Octavio para comer algo, mientras que Goku y Naruto trataban de gorrearles algo de comida.

¡He dicho que no! Bien merecido se lo tienen, no puedo decirle nada a Goku pero tu Naruto te quedas sin comer

Demo… yo tenia hambre no fue mi culpa… vamos Octavio-san

Que fastidiosos son no les vamos a dar nada ustedes nos tuvieron muertos de hambre todo un día

¿Harold-san, Octavio-san me pueden decir que pasa?

Lo que pasa es que este par de idiotas nos dejaron sin comer eso pasa

¿los… dejaron sin comer… como así?

Bueno el ultimo día de entrenamiento (Octavio se había puesto muy serio de repente) cuando despertamos fuimos a sacar algo de comida pero…

¡Estos dos se habían comido todo lo que teníamos! Me dan ganas de darles una

Pero teníamos hambre vamos Goku-sensei diga algo… ¿Goku-sensei? ¿Que también esta comiendo?

Y… te molesta

Porque me tratan así ToT

Por cierto Octavio a donde vamos ahora… ¿sienten eso?

Si viene del este no es así

Y se acerca a gran velocidad

¿Naruto-kun (ante la rara conversación todos se habían acercado) sucede algo malo?

Tsunade-obachan será mejor que regresen a la ciudad

Si aquí es muy peligroso ahora que han llegado, por cierto llevense la esfera y…

Una gran ráfaga de viento muy fuerte hizo que Octavio dejara de hablar, y comenzara a mirar el cielo y a ponerse mucho mas serio, junto a él Harold, Goku y Naruto, todos ya de pie esperaban. Mientras los ninjas de konoha no creian lo que su ojos veían… había por lo menos 80 aves sobrevolando el lugar si es que se les podía llamar aves, sus alas parecían hechas de escamas, su cuerpo el de una serpiente al igual que la cabeza, además de que volaban en formación. Todos se dirigían hacia la zona habitada de Konoha y en unos minutos estarían allá.

Muy bien puedo sentir tres presencias fuertes allá hacia el lado noreste del bosque supongo que deben ser quienes comandan el ataque

Bien entonces como nos dividimos

Tsunade-sama podría hacerme un favor y refugiar a todos los civiles lejos y que los ninjas estén preparados por si llegan muchos a Konoha

De acuerdo, muy bien nos vamos

Goku necesito que te encargues del ataque por aire, nosotros tres esperaremos por los otros trata de no arriesgarte no son tan fuertes pero si son muchos

Déjamelo a mi (Goku se comenzó a elevar lentamente)

¡Bien! ¡Es hora de demostrar porque voy a ser el próximo hokage!

¡Prepárense!


	8. Protegan la esfera! el arribo de la osc

**Bien voy por el capitulo 8 no me lo creo porque cuando dejo de poner capítulos por un buen tiempo me aburro del fic pero lo estoy continuando por cierto el capitulo 9 lo tendré en dos días **

**Ah si ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenecen excepto Octavio y Harold, si me pertenecieran Dragón Ball nunca habría terminado y Naruto ya seria Hokage XD**

**8.- ¡Protejan la esfera! El arribo de la oscuridad**

Los ninjas de Konoha no se habían retirado aun, es mas ni siquiera se movían… la imagen de Goku flotando por los cielos parecía haberlos embelezado de tal forma que sus cuerpos no respondían… sin sellos, sin que su chakra se alterara, sin decir una palabra, sin ejecutar un jutsu salio disparado en dirección a los demonios que se acercaban a la aldea. Mientras Hinata y Sakura miraban a Naruto con miedo y a la vez frustración… las cuatro colas que se movían al compás del viento, al igual que las ojeras hechas de chakra, color rojo como el que rodeaba su cuerpo de forma que parecía se una armadura… pero con algo diferente… sus ojos… aunque se habían vuelto de forma animal seguían con ese azul cielo en vez de rojo sangre, señal de que estaba fuera de control… y mientras ellas sin creer que había logrado entrar a ese estado sin tratar de destruir todo lo que tuviera vida a su alrededor. Mientras Octavio y Harold estaban cambiados y mucho, su energía era visible y era mayor a la que generaba Naruto aun con las cuatro colas afuera… Neji que los miraba no se creía que habían luchado contra ellos dos hace un momento… no había comparación con la cantidad de poder que mostraron antes… simplemente parecía que habían jugado con ellos.

Octavio: Ya casi están aquí… oigan si se van a quedar entonces no se metan en la pelea y cuiden la esfera

Harold: Y que alguien vaya a servirle de apoyo a Goku por si las dudas

Shino: Yo voy soy mejor para ataques a distancia (Shino había sido el único que mantuvo la calma cuando los cuatro mostraron su fuerza)

Harold: Bien que alguien vaya con el por si acaso

Kiba: Yo iré con el de todos modos hemos sido compañeros de equipo

Octavio: Tsunade-sama será mejor que vaya a comenzar la evacuación

Tsunade: Bien haré lo que pides por esta vez pero dejare aquí a todos menos a los jounnin (Tsunade se marcho dejando a la promoción de Naruto con ellos)

Harold: Muy gente fórmense en grupos por que aquí empieza lo bueno (Harold parecía bastante ansioso como si la pelea anterior hubiera sido un aperitivo)

Octavio: Es hora de patear traseros hermano

Harold: Amen por eso Octavio amen por eso

Naruto: ¡Maldita sea se demoran!

Ino: Me parece o estos tres se emocionan a la hora de luchar Oo

Sakura: No te parece es así Ino

Shikamaru: Que problemáticos son todos

¿?: Vaya tenemos un comité de bienvenida que lindo

La voz que hablo era melosa y a la vez grave, y les había hecho temblar de pies a cabeza. Todo miraron al frente donde se extendía el bosque y vieron a una mujer, si es que se le podía llamar así, pues su piel lindaba entre un negro y un azul oscuro, además de ser muy escamosa, sus cabellos de plata parecían tan filosos como espinas y en sus hombros un par de púas inmensas que parecían hechas de metal. Junto a ella había un par de… seres, no había otro modo de describirlos. El primero parecía un lobo, excepto por el hecho de las alas que tenia y que su piel parecía carcomida, además llevaba en la cabeza como si fuera un casco una calavera de lobo que hacia juego los huesos que cubrían su pecho unidos por una tela. El segundo parecía un topo aunque su cuerpo parecía humano sus brazos eran largo y llegaban al piso además que eran increíblemente anchos y terminaban en unas garras muy afiladas, la misma descripción para sus piernas y su cara aunque pareciera humana tenia rasgo de un pez lo cual a todos les recordaba a Kisame sobretodo por las especies de agallas a los costados.

¿?: Es un honor que los Devil Hunters nos reciban es una pena que los tengamos que matar

¿?: Jajajajaja si matar matar matar

¿?: Soro, tranquilízate quieres no hagas un escándalo

Soro: Pero Kira (el demonio con forma de topo respondió) voy a poder matar voy a poder matar ¡que alegría! ¿Tú no te alegras Toru?

Toru: Para que (el lobo parecía estar fastidiado) ya comprobamos que no hay gente a nuestro nivel aquí además con los guardias que me comí en la frontera de este lugar ya estoy lleno

Octavio: Veo que mandaron a un trío de idiotas no cabezón

Harold: Vuelve a llamarme así "flaquito" (el sarcasmo es mas que obvio) y te pateo el trasero a ti en vez de a ellos

Naruto: Octavio-san puedo comenzar ya quiero probarme ¡vamos! ¡quiero que vean en acción al próximo hokage

Octavio: Muy bien Naruto ve con el grandote, Harold al lobo, yo me encargo del bombón

Harold: ¿Porque siempre eliges a la mujer cuando es hora de pelear?

Octavio: Porque me la llevo muy bien con ellas si me entiendes

Harold: No cambias siempre serás un idiota

Kira: Van a parlotear todo el día o van a pelear

Octavio: Bien… ¡que empiece la fiesta!

Naruto se fue de frente contra el tipo que parecía un topo dando golpes rápidos, pero que Soro parecía poder esquivar o contener con facilidad, por lo que Naruto decidió hacer un kage bushin y sacar dos copias de el y pelear mejor. Mientras Harold dejaba que Toru lo atacara para buscarle un punto débil como lo hizo con Lee, aunque de cuando en cuando atacaba con su martillos. Octavio mientras tenia una lucha algo difícil debido a que Kira había alargado su pelo plateado y lo usaba como un látigo el cual parecía poder cortarlo todo después de que la vieran cortar una roca cercana por lo cual Octavio usaba a Rebelión para defenderse y atacar a lo lejos con ataques de viento.

Naruto: ¡Rasengan!

Soro: No esta mal no esta mal jajá jajá pero sino vienes con intenciones de matar mas fuertes jaja jaja entonces podré saciarme con tu sangre

Naruto: ¡Je! No lo creo idiota

Soro: Muy bien jaja voy a enseñarte jaja jaja porque me dicen el tiburón de la tierra

Soro salto y comenzó a girar rápidamente antes de zambullirse en la tierra, desaparecer, lo peor de todo es que Naruto no podía detectar su energía porque se movía demasiado rápido a pesar que estaba cavando, y de esa manera no sabia por donde iba a salir. De repente salio girando como un taladro y llevándose consigo a dos Naruto que para suerte de este eran las copias de sombra, Naruto debía pensar rápido el siguiente era el. Mientras Harold también comenzaba a sufrirla, Toru a pesar de recibir los golpes directos no parecía estas lastimado y había comenzado a lanzar unas bolas de fuego contra el por lo cual no podía convertirse en su estado de hielo. Aun peor cuando lograba esquivar las esferas el lobo siempre estaba allí dispuesto a atacar por lo que ya no podía atacar sino solo defender. Por otro lado Octavio se solo mantenía a raya los ataques de la chica a la cual llamaban Kira pues aunque su espada podía repeler los ataques del pelo de ella no podía hacer ataques tan versátiles por lo que estaba en gran desventaja. Pero por alguna razón ellos sonreían, no parecía disfuatarles la desventaja, es mas parecían estar disfrutando estar en desventaja y en eso…

Octavio: Muy bien ¡Cambien! (a la voz de Octavio los tres retrocedieron cambiando de parejas por así decirlo, Naruto con el lobo, Harold con la chica, y Octavio con el topo) listo a darles

Harold: Ayayay aquí empieza lo bueno

Kira: ¿Qué creen que hacen esto no es un baile?

Octavio: Pues ahora lo es

Soro viendo que Octavio era ahora el que estaba mas cerca se lanzo contra el con su forma de taladro… pero no funciono… rebelión se puso en su camino y no pudo hacerle ningún rasguño a la espada que el cazador ponía en frente. Y de repente un golpe seco lo mando unos metros hacia atrás, y aunque no lo había dañado le demostró que matarlo no iba a ser tan fácil. Mientras Harold estaba llevándosela fácil contra Kira ya que no tenía que acercarse para poder atacar gracias a las explosiones y ataques de hielos que su martillo podía generar además su forma de hielo le permitía recibir los ataques sin sufrir mucho, apenas algunos raspones y una que otra ligera cortada. Mientras Toru también la pasaba mal contra Naruto, sus ataques antes tan efectivos contra Harold no hacían efecto en los clones que hacia Naruto pues solo podía disparar una ráfaga de fuego por vez y siempre que lo hacia era un clon el que recibía el impacto mientras Naruto golpeaba las partes que estaban mas carcomidas de su cuerpo, justo donde era mas débil. Y para terminarla algo mas paso… se escucho un grito que decía _taju kage bushin no jutsu_ de tal forma que había cientos de Narutos alrededor esperando para atacar a cualquiera de los tres demonios. Y de un momento a otro sonó otro grito _estilo cazador de sombras_ y debajo de Toru y Kira Octavio apareció desde sus sombras inmovilizándolos no solo por como los sostenía sino porque también parecía que el solo contacto los paralizaba. Solo quedaba ver que se debía hacer con Soro…

Octavio: Muy bien grandote somos tres y tu eres uno que vas a hacer

Naruto: Si ya ríndete antes que este futuro hokage te patee el trasero

Octavio: O si quieres puedes seguirme y jugar al gato y al ratón (Octavio caminaba entre los clones muy altanero retando a Soro)

Soro: Imbecil me voy a beber tu sangre jajajajaja

Octavio: Ah sí pues ven

Soro comenzó a girar tratando de darle a Octavio que se movía rápidamente entre los clones dejando que Soro lo siguiera como si de verdad fuera un juego, como si estuvieran en tu las traes pero en eso…

Kira: ¡Somos nosotros idiotaaaaa!

Soro: ¿Qué…?

Naruto: Caíste redondito

Soro: ¡Con un demonio! (Soro se separo de los cuerpo destrozados y sin vida de los otros dos) pero ahora te toca a ti

Octavio: Eso crees

Octavio lanzo a Rebelión contra Soro y la espada se clavo un poco en el, aunque este ni se movió porque sabia que ese era todo el daño que podía hacerle… craso error

Naruto ¡Comete esto! ¡Rasengan!

Soro: ¡Maldición…!

Mientras Soro se enfocaba en Octavio Naruto se había acercado a toda velocidad dando con su técnica no en el cuerpo de Soro como este esperaba, sino en la parte final de mango de Rebelión la cual podía soportar sin problema el impacto pero con la fuerza de la técnica comenzó a girar como si fuera un gran taladro haciendo un hueco en el cuerpo del demonio y atravesándolo de par en par

Harold: Mi turno… ¡Explosión!

Octavio: Se acabo

Mientras el cuerpo de Soro estallaba en mil pedazos gracias a la explosión generada por el martillo de Harold Naruto se ponía a salvo dando un gran salto… se había terminado el combate… en menos de media hora. Algo apabullados con la ropa mas sucia (si se podía luego de todo lo que había pasado en la habitación del tiempo) pero triunfantes y con la esfera a salvo… solo había que esperar a Goku.

Sakura: No me lo creo… fue… fue una sincronización perfecta

Neji: Esos tres la cantidad de chakra que tienen… parece que nunca fuera a acabarse

Shikamaru: Realmente son problemáticos

Ino: Pero pelean muy bien juntos realmente no entiendo como crearon la estrategia sino se hablaron siquiera

Harold: ¡Ah! Eso pues es telepatía ellos pueden escucharme en su cabeza

Ino: ¿Cómo?

Harold: Ah eso es simple si tomo aunque sea una mínima gota de sangre de una persona o mas puedo hacer que nos comuniquemos en mi cabeza genial no

Octavio: Harold deja de alardear

Harold: Solo porque me veo mas guay que tu

Octavio: No porque en parte es vergonzoso y… si también por eso

Naruto: Hey no se olviden que fui yo el del rasengan sin eso no habría funcionado aquí la estrella soy yo el…

Octavio: Si lo sabemos lo sabemos Naruto, por cierto parece que a Goku le falta… a ver… si unos 10 avechuchos le ayudamos

Harold: No jodas viejo que se los cargue el solo estoy cansado y con hambre

Octavio: Por cierto Sakura ¿y la esfera?

Sakura: Aquí esta sana y salva (Sakura deshizo el hengen de una roca cercana para mostrar la esfera) ahora déjenme revisarlos

Ino: Te ayudo no quiero estar sin hacer nada

Octavio: ¿También eres ninja medico? (Octavio se le quedo examinando un momento) mejor anda ayuda al chico bicho y al enano

Ino: uhm como quieras

------------------------------------------------------O---------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado un día después del ataque y Tsunade tenia mucho trabajo con el papeleo y demás. Aunque los daños a la aldea eran mínimos, otras aldeas como la arena pedían explicación sobre esas bestias que habían pasado por su territorio matando todo lo que encontraban a su paso y dejando varios ninjas muertos en el camino, además de que algunos "espectadores" habían visto la pelea en el bosque de las afueras de Konoha ya que notaron que allí se dirigían y corrieron la voz de que 4 ninjas de Konoha habían acabado con todos. Y aunque la arena fue informada con detalle de lo que ocurría puesto que Gaara y sus hermanos habían seguido a los demonios hasta Konoha no interfirieron pero tampoco quedaron muy satisfechos pues no confiaban mucho en Octavio y los otros dos…

Octavio: Bien solo falta un par de horas

Goku: Si por cierto que decidió Tsunade

Harold: Lo dejara ir, con la condición de que regrese en el plazo de un año mínimo

Naruto: Hablaban de mi supongo claro es que no pueden ganar sin el ninja numero uno de esta aldea yo ¡El gran Naruto Uzumaki!

Octavio: Lo único mas grande que tu cantidad de chakra es tu ego idiota jajajaja tienes todo listo

Naruto: Sip no falta nada

Octavio: ¿Pero que…? ¡Naruto!

Naruto: Eh Octavio-san que sucede

Harold: Piensas llevar todo eso

Y es que además de la mochila tamaño familiar que llevaba Naruto tenia una maleta enorme, sin mencionar la sorpresa que se llevaron al abrirlo y encontrarla llena de puros bols de ramen… pero para desgracia de Naruto lo devolvieron todo dejándolo con la mochila únicamente…

Naruto: Mi ramen ToT

Harold: Ya cállate idiota me desesperas con tus gritos

Naruto: Mi ramen ToT

Octavio: Bueno creo que es hora de irnos supongo que te despediste

Naruto: Si bueno… casi de todos pero a Sakura-chan y Hinata no las encontré

Harold: Pues la verdad es una pena pero no hay remedio nos debemos ir

Cuando llegaron al área entrenamiento totalmente vacía, Harold y Octavio comenzaron con el mismo el mismo tipo de ritual que la última vez solo que esta vez dentro de una de las esferas había la imagen de grandes edificios y uno que se veía por encima de todos. Cuando la puerta salio tenia el mismo símbolo y encima una GB.

Naruto: Eso que es

Octavio: Es un portal que te lleva a otra dimensión es hora de un viaje movido así que espero que no hayas comido mucho

Harold: Damas y caballeros el vuelo a la fortaleza ilimitada partirá en breves momentos por favor se les pide ingresar por la puerta uno

Octavio: Deja de hacerte la payaso (aunque lo resondraba Octavio se reía de lo lindo)

Goku: Entremos de una vez quiero pasar todo esto

Harold: Parece que nunca te acostumbraras no es así Goku

Goku: Cállate

Los cuatro entraron al portal sin problema pero por alguna razón sintieron que el portal estaba algo movido, y que la puerta tardaba en cerrarse… y es que sin darse cuenta dos personas los habían seguido esperando ir con ellos.


End file.
